HELP ME!
by Butterbiscuits72
Summary: Hinata is trying to live a normal life while taking care of her sister all by herself since the death of her parents. When a new student comes to school she realizes something weird about him. Like how he follows her everywhere! What is with this guy?
1. Chapter 1

**Tacho for now readers, I'm off to a three weeks' vacation out of the country and to a place unknown. I can't say where because then I might have to kill you. However, ignoring the death threats, I am leaving you guys something behind to enjoy while I'm gone. It a real story of my own creation to humor you while I'm gone. I hope you enjoy it as much as I like seeing people suffer oops…..I mean as much as I like ice cream…….yeah that what I meant really X3. Hehehehe well enjoy slaves -……I mean readers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a plane ticket out of this country and no I'm not being deported I'm going on vacation gosh! **

**People to thank for reviewing, reading and stuff This is for Memories (obviously) and I'll take any request on who I should do next - **

**Cookie-Princess (Do you taste like cookies or do you rule over a land made of cookies?)**

**himena (Yep it a great hobby)**

**kawaiiitahina123**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**Takara Makoto (Thanks for the explanation, but I still don't see why Itachi is hot)**

**I'll MISS YOU GUYS AND GIRLS. -**

"Hinata" I heard someone calling out "Hinata wake up".

"Mmmm mom please I'm sleepy" I muttered wanting to end the loud noise.

"Well that too bad, but you really should be wake because you're still in school right, Hinata"

"I'm not in school, sir" I said ………. wait what? To make sure of things I peek out to see my teacher grinning down at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"Ah" I screamed and bow down in shame "I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to fall sleep".

"Course not, but please do remember to stay awake okay" he said.

I blushed as the room fell with laughter "Yes, sir" and I sat back down.

"Now getting back to history" he is being with.

At the end of class I ran out of the room wanting to get away as far as possible. I can't believe I fell asleep in class again. This was becoming a really bad habit, but I couldn't give up my job at the office. I need the money to help my family or what left of it.

"Hey Hinata wait up" I heard someone calling me.

I turned around to see Tenten chasing after me. I waited till she was right next to me.

"Gosh what the rush" she asked panting.

"I'm sorry" I blushed "I need to go straight home".

"Aw Hinata you barely go out anymore" Tenten complained "You keep this up and you'll never got a boyfriend".

I felt myself blush even harder.

"Ah I see so you do like someone" Tenten said smiling triumphal "Who is it".

I shook my head not wanting to her to know "It too embarrassing".

Tenten hugged me "But I want to know who making my little Hinata blush so much".

"You'll laugh at me though" I whined.

"No I won't so-"Tenten was interrupted by someone who was coming our way.

"Hey Hinata" oh lord it him.

"I got to go Tenten" I said as I ran away.

"Wait Hinata" Tenten called, but I didn't hear her after that.

I couldn't face him, not yet I wasn't ready. Oh lord what I'm I going to do? I was horrible at meeting boys. I got so nervous I start to blush then stutter and then if worse come to worse which it usually does when it comes to him. I faint. I can't stand it. Maybe I should get out more.

"I'm home" I yelled as I step inside and was greeted by a tackled hug that sent me and the person who tackled me down.

"Hinata-chan, I miss you so much" my sister Hanabi said.

I smiled and patted her head. "It good to see you too"

"Hinata is that you" my cousin Neji appeared from outside of the kitchen.

"Yep it her" Hanabi answers for me.

"I can see that Hanabi now get up you're crashing her" he said as he help both Hanabi and me up.

"Whatever you're just jealous because you can't hug her" she pouted.

"And who says I can't hug Hinata" Neji asked getting annoyed.

"Because" Hanabi wrapped her arms around me "She mine you pervert and you can't have her" and sticks her tongue at him.

Neji blushes and yells out in frustration "She is not your and I AM NOT A PERVERT".

"Ah Hinata help! Neji going to hurt me" Hanabi cried and hide behind me.

I laughed at their arguments "Neji it good to see you" I said and kiss his cheek which made him blush even more. At least I'm not a stuttering fool around him.

"Hey" Hanabi noticing the silent "What going on Neji you're not kissing Hinata are you"?

I patted Hanabi head "No Hanabi. So can you tell me what for dinner I'm starving" and lead her to the kitchen. Neji was still rooted in place as we left him behind.

"Beats me Neji come over here looking for you and went into the kitchen".

However I stop short because the smell coming from the kitchen, but it does not smell as bad as it looked.

It was a mess. The evidence of Neji trying to cook was all too clear. "I see".

Hanabi wrinkled her nose "Does it look as bad as it smells".

"Yes" I said "Neji, I'm going to cook okay".

He walked in still blushing "Fine by me".

"Hooray for Hinata" Hanabi cheered but hits Neji in the face as she throws her hands in the air cheering.

"Ow" Neji complained glaring at her.

"Sorry" Hanabi blushing this time "Can't see".

"I know" he grumbles as he sat down.

I smiled and started with dinner along with Neji's help. I was able to save what was left of dinner.

"So Hinata how school" Neji asked.

"It going well and you" I asked.

Neji was my cousin that checks on Hanabi and me for a lot. He's in college and has been a big help for Hanabi and me. Hanabi thinks otherwise that he just here for other reasons. I never understood why she would think that way though.

"It going well" Neji replied.

"You know Neji you don't have to visit us so much" Hanabi said "We're fine by ourselves".

"Just what are you trying to say" Neji asked glaring at Hanabi.

"I saying" Hanabi slurps her soup "stay away from Hinata you pervert".

"I am not a pervert"

"Sure you are"

"You're impossible"

"And you're a pervert"

"How many times I'm I going have to say it I AM NOT A PERVERT"

"So why do you keep coming here then"?

Neji blushed and avoided looking at me "It because I worry about both of you".

Hanabi sighs "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless and neither is Hinata. So why don't you just leave us alone".

There was silent as Hanabi storm off and slam the door to her room.

"I'm sorry Neji" I said.

He got up "It okay".

We walk up to the door.

"Tell me how she is later on okay" he asked.

I smiled "Sure".

He looked away embarrassed about something I wasn't sure of and was still stuck waiting at the door.

"Is something wrong" I asked him.

"Well it just it nothing….." he shuffled his feet a bit "You don't think I'm annoying you or Hanabi with these frequent visits I'm I".

I hugged him hoping to assure him "Of course not" and he hugged me back "You're such a huge help to us,Neji".

"Thanks Hinata" and he waved good-bye as he left.

I sighed as I lean against the door Hanabi come out and sat next to me.

"I didn't mean to be so rude" she muttered.

"I know" and sat right next to her "I know".

Our father was a great business man at the top of his game. We lived a great life and were very close, but one day when dad was driving Hanabi to her doctor's appointment .Then along the way someone slam a car into dad's car killing him instantly and permanently blinding Hanabi forever. Mom was so upset that we pack up our bags and left. Mom never explain the accident fully and we didn't' try to ask her. It was just too painful for the all of us. Since dad died we struggled with money. It was a hard life, but it became even harder since she died last year. If it weren't for Neji and our uncle we might not have been able to live in our house anymore. But Hanabi refused to believe that we needed their help. She just hated the idea about getting close to anyone anymore since mom died. I hugged her unable to help myself knowing all the tears she cried when mom left us. The house has been really quiet since then that it almost became unbearable.

"Hinata" Hanabi said shaking a bit "I'm scared".

I hugged her closer "It okay" I said "We'll get through this".

MEAMNWHILE:

"What do you mean they're in danger" Neji asked.

"Neji, it only a matter of time before they find out where they are and strike" his father explain.

"So what are we going to do" Neji asked "We can't follow them everywhere that cause some suspension".

"You don't have to" a voice said behind "I'll watch over them".

"You" Neji accused.

**DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM!! I wonder what this could mean and I'm sorry to say that I don't know who I should use as a couple so if you have any ideas please do feel free to share. But anyways……. Bien voyage! By the way for those who are wondering. No I'm not French. I take French class and I suck at it. X3 Tacho my readers I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It been awhile huh butterbiscuits? I'm finally back and here to bring my stories to share. I still haven't figure out who the couples should be, but don't worry I have an idea. And when I have an idea you people should be afraid so be very afraid. HEHEHE But seriously though on with the story. Oh by the way for people who think Neji has something for Hinata the answer is "I'm not saying anything". If you don't like Hinata and Neji fanfics that fine. I just like making fun of guys who annoy me. It makes me feel good inside.**

**People to thank for reviewing, reading and stuff:**

**DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls**

**furuba8080**

**kawaiiitahina123 (Maybe and then maybe not)**

**Dark Angel-justice**

**Rena the pirate jedi wizard**

**Hyuugamistress94**

**Takara Makoto (You're fabulous darling, fabulous)**

**Moon Spirt **

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**Rakero-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story and there nothing you can do about NOTHING I SAY MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

"_What do you mean they're in danger" Neji asked._

"_Neji, it only a matter of time before they find out where they are and strike" his father explain. _

"_So what are we going to do" Neji asked "We can't follow them everywhere that cause some suspension". _

"_You don't have to" a voice said behind "I'll watch over them"._

"_You" Neji accused. _

**Now back to the story:**

Neji was not happy to say the least. In fact he had a sudden urge to kill the guy in front of him right then and there, but he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to. His father on the other hand was a little worried about the guy.

"So you're really planning on to actually protect them" his father asked feeling more and more worried about his nieces.

The guy nodded "That is the generally idea and I'll be enrolling in the same school as the eldest one too".

Neji quickly shoot out from his seat "No".

"No" the guys repeated rising an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry I meant Hell no" he said with much venom "What makes you think we'll let you watch over them".

The guy gave Neji a smug look "Because I have every right as it says in your uncle's will".

"What" Hizashi gasp.

"I have it right here in paper" the guy said holding out a piece of paper.

Neji snatch the paper out of his hand and read it out loud for everyone to hear. While reading the piece of paper Neji got more and more furious as it clearly said in black in white.

"_If you are reading this then you now know a man name Hyuuga_ _Hiashi is dead. That man is me. I have a beautiful wife name Hyuuga Hinshu who sadly died before me. I also have two wonderful daughters who I'm leaving behind in this world alone. I can't move on knowing that my girls are out there unprotected from the danger that constantly threatens them. I want to know that someone was there protecting them and loving them like I have. So my wife and I ask that our daughters' futures are assured. My only regret now was that I'll never to be able to do this myself. So please protect my girls for me"._

Neji drop the paper as soon as he finishes reading it. Hizashi picks up the piece of paper and read the back.

"So as you can see I have every right as to what I have to do to protect these girls" the guy said.

Neji clutched his fist even tighter at his sides upset with the outcome of this problem.

"Wait a minute" Hizashi inquired. Everyone turned to listen to him.

"This also asking Neji to live with them too as an extra precaution" his father said happily.

It was now Neji's turn to give the guy a smug look, but the guy was unchanged.

"It doesn't matter because you can't protect them all the time, Neji" the guy said.

Neji spat back "Just watch me".

_Next Morning at Hinata's House:_

I heard knocking on the door. I thought to myself that it might be a dream so I tried to reach for the door in front of me and fell out of bed. "Owie"

"Hinata, there a weird guy at the door" Hanabi yelled from the front door.

"Hanabi, I'm not a stranger. I'm your cousin" I heard Neji say.

"Right and this is coming from the guy who stalking us" Hanabi said smugly.

"For the last time I'm just checking on you guys" he said getting more and more irritated.

I yawn and walk out to see that there were some luggages in the living room as Hanabi and Neji were arguing again.

"What going on" I asked still drowsy from sleep.

Hanabi pointed angrily at Neji "This weirdo says he actually going to live with us now".

"What" that woke me up.

Hanabi ran over and hugged me around my waist "Don't let him, Hinata. He might do horrible things to us. Like kill me in my sleep. Take our things and sell them on E-bay".

"Wait now I would nev-"but he was interrupted by Hanabi who ranted on.

"Take pictures while we're asleep or molest you".

There was an award silence when she was done.

I patted her head "Now Hanabi I'm sure that Neji would never do that and I'm sure there an excellent explanation on why he moving with us".

There was a cough that got everyone attention as my uncle walked in. "Well actually there" he smiled as Hanabi ran over to hug him.

"Uncle, how are you" she said smiling.

"Why is it she never that nice to me" Neji asked himself.

"Because uncle not a pervert likes you" Hanabi said while sticking her tongue out.

"Right" I rolled my eyes and went over to hug uncle.

"It good to see you girls" Uncle said.

"Would you like some tea" I asked.

"That would be grant and I also need to discuss something with you two girls" he said as he lead Hanabi to the couch to sit down.

"So what are you doing here" I asked as I made tea for everyone.

"Well you see I'm leaving for a long trip and I can't bring Neji with me" Uncle explains.

"I see" Hanabi said "And you must not want to leave him alone at home or he might do something bad while you're gone".

"It not like that" Neji said gritting his teeth together.

"So why is Neji living with us" I asked.

Uncle smiled "Well to protect you two of course. How could I leave my two precious nieces unprotect like that".

Hanabi patted Uncle's shoulder "That sweet uncle, but I think Hinata and me would be a LOT safer without him here".

Uncle laughed as Neji rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure though" Uncle asked.

Hanabi nodded "Positive".

Uncle smiled even wider and ruffed her hair "Oh I couldn't do that. I know you're a tough girl, but then what about your sister".

Hanabi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know it couldn't hurt" Uncle implied.

"It fine with me" I said.

Neji smiled in thanks.

"See Hinata says it fine" Uncle pointed out.

"True" Hanabi said "But Hinata always too nice, but then again there are some boys that are acting a bit too nice around her".

"What" Neji and Uncle asked at the same time.

I waved my hands franticly "No, no you got it all wrong it not like that at all".

"Okay" Hanabi said.

"Excellent" Uncle said "I'll bring in the rest of Neji's things. Neji came here and help me, okay"

As soon as they left I look down at my sister who was still sitting on the couch.

"Hinata where the remote" she asked.

I walked over and handed to her as I asked "Hanabi you don't mean what you just said do you".

"About wait" she asked not really paying attention to me.

"Well" I started to poke my fingers together "About those boys being nice to me".

She sudden drops the remote on the table.

She stood up and got onto the table "Hinata I cannot believe you".

"Eh" I said not understanding the situation.

"Hinata you need to understand that too many boys out there thinking that you're cute".

I blushed at that comment as she continued.

"Image a cute and innocent bunny that you surrounded by a pack of hungry and ravish wolves".

"But" I tried to cut in, but she stops me.

"It like they say boys are just hunters looking for a just a tasty piece of meat to sink their nasty fangs into and gobble it up without a second thought".

I had a feeling things were getting out of hand here as Uncle and Neji were now listening to Hanabi's rant.

"And just thinking about those wolves hurting my sister is something I cannot allowed so" she pointed "Watch out Hinata for the wolves in sheep clothing".

There was that award silence again till Neji spoke up.

"I'll keep that in mind Hanabi now will you please stop pointing at me".

Hanabi blushed "Oh sorry where Hinata".

"I think she about to faint" Uncle said before I did faint on the floor.

There only so much embarrassment a girl can handle before she does something else to embarrass herself with.

**At School:**

My uncle made breakfast this time and Neji drove me to school. All the girls were drooling when he drove up, but so did some guys. Though I think they were drooling over the car I think or at least I hope for Neji's sake.

I seat down quietly at my seat, but the person right next to me started to talk to me.

"Hey are you Hinata Hyuuga"

I turned to face the person and immediately started to blush "I'm new here and the lady up front told me that you could help me find my way around here. So do you think you could help me"?

"Um well" I stuttered.

He looked concern "Are you okay"?

I didn't answer though because I faint on the floor…AGAIN. How many times can I faint before this starts to get old here?

**HAHAHAHAHA it is done and for those who are wondering who the guy is. You'll just have to find out in the next chapter because I'm not telling you anything. HEHEHEHEHEHE Yes, I know it mean to leave cliffhangers, but hey I'm mean person. Hope you enjoy Kiddies : D BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold your breath guys but not too long though. You now are going to find out who the guy is. Hooray so read on and enjoy. Oh and if anyone thought that Hinata's dad might have be on something last chapter. The answer yes, yes he was. He was hook on love. Hooray for the power of love and mangoes. I'm crazy about mangoes. Hehehehe**

**People seem to be confused when I thank them so here to clarify. I'm also thanking those who put down this story on alert or/and faves. You can review if you want. I'm not looking for reviews. I'm just looking for a way to kill my boredom because it just won't die. DARN IT!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and stuff:**

**Takara ****Makoto**

**SugarHappyBiChick**

**mysterygurl13**

**abrokencitysky**

**DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls (READ THE TOP FOR AN EXPLAINTION)**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**What happen last time on Help Me:**

"_Hey are you Hinata Hyuuga"_

_I turned to face the person and immediately started to blush "I'm new here and the lady up front told me that you could help me find my way around here. So do you think you could help me"?_

"_Um well" I stuttered._

_He looked concern "Are you okay"?_

_I didn't answer though because I faint on the floor…AGAIN. How many times can I faint before this starts to get old here?_

**Now back to the story**

"Hinata, Hinata" a voice called out above me.

Oh lord I'm not sleeping in class again I'm I?

I immediately shoot up and bang my head against someone else's. Oh that is defiantly not a good way to wake up.

"Ow my head" the guy moan as he rubbed his head.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said blushing. It was the guy from earlier. At first I thought he was a weird looking guy. He had some really pale skin and hair that was really messy. His face was mostly cover with these giant glasses, but when he was up close to me. I saw that his eyes were a pretty color. Darn it I couldn't remember the color though.

"That really did hurt you know" he muttered.

I bowed my head as my hair fell over my face "I'm sorry".

I felt so embarrassed this guy must have help me and in return I hurted his head.

Instead of being mad the guy pulled back my hair and looked at my forehead.

"Mmmm" he examined my forehead.

My blush got worse noticing how close he was to me "What". He even smells good.

Whoa now where that came from?

He smiled "Your forehead is okay".

I didn't know what to say. What a weird guy.

He stuck out a hand towards me "My name's Ukases Achiuh".

I shook his hand "Hinata Hyuuga".

"I know" he shrugged.

I felt faint again.

Sensing I might faint again he quickly adds "The nurse told me your name".

"Oh" I said calming down.

"You're late for your first class" he stated.

"Um okay" I said still feeling a bit creep out that he knew my name.

"Are you going back to class" he asked.

What a straightforward guy.

"Um yeah" I answered.

"What your next class" he asked.

"P.E." this guy was really confusing me now.

"Okay" he said and walks out the door.

I just stood there for a few moments when he pops his head out the doorway.

"Well aren't you coming" he asked.

"Oh" here comes the blush again "Right, sorry".

I head for the gym as he followed me.

"So you have P.E. too" I asked starting a conversation. Hoping that it would distract me from this creepy feeling.

"Yeah sure" he shrugged again.

That didn't help me at all.

We stop at the door to the gym and I show me the way to the boys' locker room.

"Boys are down stairs and Girls are upstairs" I pointed out.

"Okay" he said and left him to change.

Anko the head of girls P.E. really didn't care what we wear to P.E. So most girls went to P.E. with shorts shorts and tight tees, but I just wear a baggy jogging suit. The boys on the other hand are force to wear spandex because of their coach Gai. It was a bit bizarre to see the guys in spandex, but the principal now allowed the boys to wear something over the tight spandex.

When I came down Ukases was still in his school uniform waiting.

"Ukases" I called and he look up.

For a weird guy he sure looked serious for a moment there. Like he was waiting for something to happen. Oh lord now I'm sounding weird.

"Don't you have your P.E. uniform?" I asked.

"Ah no" he said "I didn't get them yet".

"Oh" I replied "I see well maybe we can go after school to get some".

He shrugged "Sure".

We walk inside the gym and balls were flying everywhere. Great it was dodge ball. My LEAST favorite game in P.E. ever.

"Ukases duck" I yelled before a ball could hit him, but he just move and the ball just flew passes him. Whoa

I duck as a ball head straight for me. Wow that was way too close.

"Look girls it a mouse" Sakura laughed.

Sakura the most popular at school and the worst person you can ever meet. She was you basic school queen. Mean, ruthless, cold, and beautiful. She had pink bubble hair that reach close to her waist and jade green eyes. She was slender and tall. Along with her looks came smarts. I was smart myself, but she always was on top of the classes.

I just ignore her as I tried to dodge the next ball. I was so busy trying to dodge all these balls I didn't notice what Ukases was doing. I saw coming for me again. Oh this is going to hurt. I close my eyes to wait for the ball to hit me, but it never did. I slowly open my eyes to see Ukases in front of me with a ball in hand.

"Ukases" I said without even knowing. Wow that was nice of him, but then I notice it was just me and him on the gym floor. When did everyone get out? A ball gently bumps my head and I look up.

"You're out" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

I smiled back and he helps me up from the ground.

"Amazing" Gai praises "What form what youth".

Ukase was now being to look freak out.

"You must tell me your name. So I call tell everyone of the youthful boy who claim victory in this magnificent game" Gai said now tears of joy running down his face "I have never seen such stamina since my precious Lee".

Ukases just said though "It just dodge ball" and walk off.

I followed him.

"That was amazing" I told him.

"So I've been told" he muttered "What your next class".

"How you do it" I asked completely ignoring his.

"It just a game" he putted simply "And tell what your next class".

"Biology" I answered, but continue "But no one has ever done that before".

"Well then I guess everybody is out of shape" he looked around "Where your class".

I laughed and shook my head as I lead him to the classroom. He really was a weird guy.

**Meanwhile:**

Sakura was watching the small mouse Hinata walk away with the new kid. She never seen him before and nor has she ever seen anyone beat so many people at dodge ball so quickly. He fascinated her.

"Hey Ino" she called to her right hand girl "Who was that guy".

Ino being Sakura's right hand girl was almost as pretty as her with her pale blond hair and her even paler blue eyes. But she was not as smart as her, but was on the latest gossip around the school and then some.

"I think his name was Ukases Achiuh" Ino answered "He new here and he was seen following that Hyuuga girl around school".

"Did he now" Sakura mused "Well I guess we'll just have to introduce ourselves to him then, huh"?

"What about that Hyuuga girl though" Karin asked.

She was Sakura's left hand girl. She had long messy red hair with glasses on her face and she was pretty smart. She was the one who can calculate and plan while Sakura was the brute strength in the force.

"She is no concern" she giggled "After all she just a mouse".

**DOOM DOOM DOOM!!So what do you think? But anyways hop you enjoy and if you can't figure out who Ukases Achiuh is. Good for you, but if you really want to know you're just spoiling it for yourself. But if you JUST HAVE TO KNOW anagrams are you best friend for this puzzle. Tacho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my dear butterbiscuits. Something terrible has happen to me. IT SO HORRIBLE I ALMOST CRIED! School started and so has the beginning of the never ending homework. The horror the absolute horror! But anyways I sure some of you know it feels to start school so I'm just going to cry in corner mourning over the loss of all my free time. I'll miss you free time. R.I.P Free-Time. Please enjoy the story though. I am sorry for the long wait and I'm also sorry to say that this also means I can't update as much as you or I would like, but we got to pull this through together. Just 208 days of school left. Oh gah someone HELP ME!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and stuff:**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**CherishedJanuaryAngel**

**Haruta Youkai-Hyuuga**

**heartracer**

**DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls**

**Takara ****Makoto**

**HSMfreak**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I did own a backache worth of backbreaking textbooks. DARN YOU SCHOOL SYSTEM AND YOUR HEAVY BOOKS. DARN YOU ALL!**

**What happen last time on Help Me:**

_Sakura was watching the small mouse Hinata walk away with the new kid. She never seen him before and nor has she ever seen anyone beat so many people at dodge ball so quickly. He fascinated her._

"_Hey Ino" she called to her right hand girl "Who was that guy"._

_Ino being Sakura's right hand girl was almost as pretty as her with her pale blond hair and her even paler blue eyes. But she was not as smart as her, but was on the latest gossip around the school and then some._

"_I think his name was Ukases Achiuh" Ino answered "He new here and he was seen following that Hyuuga girl around school"._

"_Did he now" Sakura mused "Well I guess we'll just have to introduce ourselves to him then, huh"?_

"_What about that Hyuuga girl though" Karin asked. _

_She was Sakura's left hand girl. She had long messy red hair with glasses on her face and she was pretty smart. She was the one who can calculate and plan while Sakura was the brute strength in the force._

"_She is no concern" she giggled "After all she just a mouse". _

**Now back to the story:**

I felt everyone staring at us or rather at Ukases. He looked like a mad scientist the way he was handling the scalp as he dissected the dead frog in Biology class today. Many people were impressed the way he cut it perfectly and other faint. Most of them were girls and I nearly vomit. I never saw anyone so focused about cutting up a dead body before. Actually I never saw a dead body before.

"Well done Ukases" our Biology teacher Mr. Orochimaru said.

He examined Ukases's work.

"You cut the body perfectly without damaging any of its organs" he praised.

Ukases just shrug as he took notes for us while examining the body. I was very close of fainting again.

"It nothing you just got to be careful" Ukases said.

"I agree" Mr.Orochimaru said fondly "The organs are highly delicate and so hard to preserve".

I think I'm going to vomit.

"Hinata?" Ukases asked noticing my discomfort.

"Oh" I said finally noticing he was up close to me again "I'm fine".

He didn't look convince. Then again it was hard to tell behind his huge glasses. Which he pushes them up more on his nose.

"I see" he said and went back to work.

I sighed and look over our notes. At least I could look forward to seeing him again in the next class I thought. Just thirty more minutes and this class well be over.

"Hey Hinata" Ukases called.

"Yes" I answered and he moves the dead frog closer to me.

"Can you help me get the scalp out I drop it"

Someone please help me!

**Meanwhile:**

Neji was talking angrily into the phone "What do you mean one isn't enough".

"Neji" his father pleaded "Please understand I'm only thinking of the girls' safety".

"But wouldn't they be more safe with less people around" Neji argued feeling very irritated with his old man.

"Well don't worry they won't even notice that they there" his father said proudly.

Neji glared into the phone "What do you mean".

"Ah" his father realizing he let himself slip "Ah got to go now! Bye Neji say hi for the girls for me".

"Dad" Neji yelled into the phone "Don't you dare han-", but his father already hang up before he could get another word out of him.

Neji growled at the phone as he chugged it across the room. He then collapses on the couch rubbing his temples.

"Lord this is a pain in the ass" he curse as his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of murdered of whoever tried to get close to his girls.

**Back at School:**

"Hinata slow down" Ukases complained as he tried to catch up with me.

But I couldn't stop I need out of that room and fast. I ran all the way to my French class where he finally caught up with me.

"Would you relax it was just a dead frog" he mutter annoyed as he hand me a bottle of water.

Where he get that?

I took it with thanks and drank greedily "I'm sorry" I took another swing "I just can't stand seeing any sort of pain".

"But its dead" he point out "It doesn't feel any pain".

I stared at him before I answer "That doesn't mean we should treat a dead body like that. It is wrong and disrespect".

He rolled his eyes and sighed "You are so weird". It was funny though that I was thinking the same thing about him.

We sat next to each other again and he was just a few chairs away from me. I stared at him for a while as he talked to some of his friends. I really wish I could talk to him, but any time I try I just make a fool of myself. He was so amazing. He was outgoing. He was nice to everyone and he never let anything get to him. He always tries and never gives up.

"Hey Hinata" Ukases whispered.

I turned my attention on him "What"?

"Do you like that guy" he asked.

I instantly blushed "Oh no I don't like him. Naruto just a very nice person and I just really admire him".

"Oh really" I heard someone said behind me.

I squeal and turn around to see that Naruto was behind me smiling at me.

"Thanks Hinata" he said "I like people like you".

Oh my-

"Hinata" Ukases said sounding much closer to me. He was the last person I saw before I fainted again.

I can't believe that just happen to me.

**Meanwhile:**

"Whoa" Naruto said as he help Ukases catch a fainting Hinata.

"Is she okay" Naruto asked looking over Hinata for any injuries.

"She fine" Ukases muttered as he pulled Hinata out of Naruto's arms.

"Well I could bring her to the nurse" Naruto offered.

"No it fine" Ukases said walking out.

"Do you need any help" Naruto said following Ukases out of the room.

Ukases turned around and glared at Naruto "I don't need any of your help".

"Okay" Naruto said slowly as he watches Ukases retreating figure down the hall.

"There something weird about him" Naruto muttered to himself.

**It done and I hope you enjoy it. I'll be updating on my other stories soon hopefully so be on the hunt for those wild adventures of Hinata and the gang. Until next time I'm Butterbiscuits72 see you next time on WILD WRITTERS. Oh and if you still haven't figure out Ukases's identity. Give yourself a pat on the back. HOORAY FOR MYSTERIES! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I'm back and so is school, but enough about that. How about them cookies. I bake me some cookies yesterday and they were hot. I nearly burned my tongue. Hahahaha, But anyways please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I did own some cookies………that I ate……..they were hot……and delicious!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF:**

**heartracer**

**Takara ****Makoto (Ketsakawadle! hehehe) **

**Sincerly- MiSS J**

**Rakero-chan (Thanks for your support and please have a cookie)**

**Meanwhile:**

"_Whoa" Naruto said as he help Ukases catch a fainting Hinata._

"_Is she okay" Naruto asked looking over Hinata for any injuries._

"_She fine" Ukases muttered as he pulled Hinata out of Naruto's arms._

"_Well I could bring her to the nurse" Naruto offered._

"_No it fine" Ukases said walking out._

"_Do you need any help" Naruto said following Ukases out of the room._

_Ukases turned around and glared at Naruto "I don't need any of your help"._

"_Okay" Naruto said slowly as he watches Ukases retreating figure down the hall._

"_There something weird about him" Naruto muttered to himself._

**Back to the story:**

I open my eyes slowly looking up to see a white ceiling above me. I sighed Naruto must think I'm a freak. I turned my head to see Ukases staring at me again.

I smiled at him "Hi".

Ukases said nothing, but place a hand over my forehead "Mmmm".

"What is it" I asked?

"You're hot" he said muttered.

"W-what" I stuttered.

"Your forehead feels warm" he corrected then placing a cool rag on my forehead.

I took it off as I sat up "I'm fine though".

"The nurse told me you have a heart condition" he said sounding serious.

I turned away blushing "I got better though".

"I see" he said "It 3:30 you know".

"What" I shot up and look at the clock.

I can't believe I over slept at school. I then realized it was a lot colder in the room. I wrap my arms around me to discover my jacket was missing.

"Eep" I squeal "Ukases have you seen my jacket".

He was holding it in his hand as I ran and grab it. I ran out of that room as fast as I could. This is so embarrassing. First I fainted on Naruto and now a guy saw me without my jacket.

**Back at the Nurse's Office:**

It was a shame she wears that ugly thing Ukases thought to himself. She has some great boobs. He smirked to himself, but got bored as Hinata left. He looked around the room to see a forgotten backpack lying on the floor. Idiot he thought as he pick up the backpack and head out the door.

**Back with Hinata:**

I ran as fast as I could down the hall as I struggle to put on my jacket. My head got stuck and I crash into someone in the hall. When I finally got my head through and I saw what I crash into. It was a guy. He looked older than me. He also had black hair and red eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized and started to pick up the things he must have dropped.

"I didn't see where I was going and-", but then the guy flit at my forehead.

"Ow" it hurt.

"Take a deep breath now" he command and I took a breath.

He chuckled "There you're okay now" and he grab his stuff back from me.

Who is this guy?

"What your name" he asked looking down at me. He was a lot taller then I was. Then again maybe I'm too short.

"Oh" darn I forget to introduce myself. "My name-"

"Hinata" Ukases called out from behind me.

I turned around to see he was really walking fast towards us. I saw in his hand that he was holding my backpack. Oh no don't tell this day is going to get worst.

"You idiot don't ran off like that" he sounded so angry.

I flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. Why was Ukases so angry with me? Then it hit me he must think I'm a burden.

"I'm sorry" I said. I grab my bag and left sadly without a word.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hello there" the guy with the ponytail said sounding smug.

"Sir" Ukases hissed.

"Staying out of trouble are we" the guy asked?

They were silent while they were in an intense staring match. The murderous intent was clear in each other eyes.

"Just watch your back" Ukases said finally and stormed off.

The guy smirk at his retreating figure "You too"

**Back with Hinata:**

Hopefully I have suffered enough for one day, right?

"Hey Hinata" oh no not him.

Naruto was running over to me with a bright smile on his face. Great just Great…..

"Hey Hinata you okay" he asked when he reach me.

I was so nervous I was staring at me feet when he was talking to me.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto called leaning in closer to me.

"Ah" I jump back a little "Oh I'm fine really".

"Well that good" he smiled.

I smiled back.

"For a second there I thought you were going to faint again" he laughed.

My smile fell as I laughed weakly along with him. Way a go Hinata. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Neji" I said happily. Oh good someone here to save me.

"Eh" Naruto noticing my cousin.

"Hey Hinata who's the girl behind you" he asked.

Neji twitch for a bit and answered calmly "I'm her cousin Neji".

"Really?" Naruto stared Neji for awhile.

"Isn't Neji a boy name" Naruto said still not getting it.

"Um Naruto" he turned to look at me "Neji is a boy".

Neji glared at Naruto who slowly back away from him.

"Oh whoa" he laughed nervously "Sorry about that it just that you have such long hair for a guy".

Neji glared even harder at him which made Naruto shut up.

"Let go Hinata before that little monster of yours gets impatience" Neji said, but it was too late.

"Hinata" Hanabi called. She was walking out from the car.

"That brat" Neji hissed, but then Tenten went over to her.

"Hey Hinata you know that girl" Naruto asked.

"Yes" I answered "She my sister Hanabi".

"Huh" he looked between Neji and her.

"She really looks like you Neji" Naruto commented.

Neji twitch again "Don't let her hear that".

"Huh" Naruto seems confused by the comment.

Oh if only he knew. Then again if he knew he would probably think my family is weird and then…..Oh okay Hinata just remember to breathe now.

"Hinata" Hanabi glomped me and I hugged her back.

"What up Hinata" Tenten greeted smiling.

"Hello Tenten" I said.

"What took you" Hanabi questioned.

"Hinata was sent to the nurse office" Naruto explained, but was then assault by Hanabi as she wacked him with her walking stick.

"You fiend what have you done to Hinata" Hanabi yelled.

"Ow" Naruto complained as he tried to dodge her assault on him "She ow faint in class I ow swear. I didn't do anything to her".

"Hinata" Neji questioned sounding concern.

"I'm fine really" I said. How many times I'm I going to need to say it.

"Humph" Hanabi finish on her assault on Naruto "Let go".

I sighed as I walk her to the car.

**Neji to Naruto:**

"Stay away from my cousin you got that" Neji threaten.

Naruto nodded his head and Neji walk off.

"What their problem" Naruto asked out loud.

Tenten patted his head "They just worry about Hinata".

"Why" Naruto asked.

"Well she has a heart condition" Tenten said.

"A heart condition" the news surprise Naruto.

"Yep" Tenten nodded "So watch out Neji and Hanabi are really protective of her".

"Thanks for the heads up" Naruto muttered bitterly. Wishing he knew that sooner.

**Back to Hinata:**

We stop along the way for milk and cereal.

"I want to choose the cereal" Hanabi said.

"Oh alright" I looked around at the boxes.

"Cream puffs?" I suggest

Hanabi made a face "Ew no".

"Rock pebbles"

"Too crunchy"

"Flash Flakes"

"Too Flaky"

"Wheat and Oats"

"Too healthy"

"Fruity Fruits"

"Yes" she screamed.

"You don't need to scream Hanabi" Neji complained.

"Well, I bet that not what you say to the other girls. Right Neji" Hanabi replied cheekily as Neji turned away blushing.

He muttering about her being a cheekily little brat.

Sometimes these two can be quite a handful.

We got everything done. Hanabi was waiting in the car. Neji was loading all the food and I was putting up the shopping cart. Along the way though a guy on a motorcycle who was close by me rode his motor cycle by and flips my skirt. He let out a loud and satisfied whistle and was gone before I know it. Oh this is just not my day. Neji was already there with me.

"Are you okay" he asked.

I just shook my head "Can we please go home now. I don't think I can stand much more embarrassment". I just really wanted to go home after all these ordeals.

He sighed "Sure".

"What happen" Hanabi asked as we got in the car.

"An asshole flipped her skirt" Neji said gripping the steering wheel.

"Pervert" Hanabi muttered angrily.

I was looking at both of their angry expression. Naruto was right they did look alike.

When we finally reach home we saw a big moving van in front of the parking lot.

"Looks like we have new neighbors" Neji said.

"Great" Hanabi said crossing her arms with a pout.

"Maybe they're nice neighbors" I said.

"Would you keep your creepy doll collection in your room" a blond woman yelled at a weird looking brown hair guy.

"You were saying" Hanabi point out.

I just smiled still having hoped. It turns out the blond lady was our new next door neighbor. She looked really tough with dark green eyes and dark blond hair. But she was nice though.

"Hi I'm Temari" she introduced.

"Hello I'm Hinata" I said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Hey lady" Hanabi called out "Is anybody else living with you".

Temari sighed "Yeah sadly my two idiotic brothers are".

Neji get a deep scowl on his face "I'm going to put the food up" and went inside the house.

"Well they better stay away from my sister" Hanabi said hugging me by my waist. I giggled as I hugged her back.

"Oh and you think you can handle my brothers" Temari said smiling even wider.

Hanabi stood up straighter "I'm not afraid of them".

"Ha" Temari ruffled her hair "You're cute".

Hanabi didn't swat her hand away, but she didn't look so please that Temari was ruffling up her hair. We then heard the sound of a motorcycle.

"Gah" Hanabi hugged to me closer "It the perverted motorcycle guy".

"Hanabi" I said blushing.

"Perverted motorcycle guy" Temari asked.

"Some ass in a parking lot flipped my sister's skirt" Hanabi explained.

"Hanabi" I plead I didn't want anyone to know someone what happen.

"Oh where" Temari asked.

"At super mart" Hanabi said.

"Hey sis do we have any- a guy asked, but was stop at mid- sentence as Temari punched him in the face.

"You idiotic pervert" Temari yelled at him "you don't go around flipping girls' skirts".

"Well maybe they shouldn't wear them so short" he said as he got up from the ground rubbing his cheek.

"Gaara" Temari growled.

Why can't Karma stop picking on me?

**I feel so bad for Hinata. Man, I torture her so much in this chapter. Oh well there more where that came from. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. But you must be wandering why I made panda boy (a.k.a Gaara) a pervert jaskass? Well it works with my story and I just wanted to. Luckily that has NEVER happen to me before. Hope you enjoy slaves because it took a darn long time to type this. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have return! I know, I know you have been wondering when the story will finally move on with the dang plot already, but patience my pretties. I'm a lazy person and as such I am lazy when it comes to some things. Homework being one of them, but then who isn't? Come now don't be shy it okay to raise your hand now. I'll even join you see author's rises author's hand. But anyways I hope you are enjoying reading this story!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and stuff:**

**Takara ****Makoto (Ketsakawasle, here to save the day HUZZAH!)**

**HeartBrokenHinata (The fiend)**

**kataang013**

**YouGotItBad (Thanks for heads up -)**

**lovely'n'scene (all will be reveal soon…..okay later, but you get the idea right?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a home which I am very thankful for.**

**MEANWHILE:**

"_Hey sis do we have any- a guy asked, but was stop at mid- sentence as Temari punched him in the face._

"_You idiotic pervert" Temari yelled at him "you don't go around flipping girls' skirts"._

"_Well maybe they shouldn't wear them so short" he said as he got up from the ground rubbing his cheek._

"_Gaara" Temari growled._

_Why can't Karma stop picking on me?_

**Back to the Story:**

After watching Temari arguing with her little brother Gaara, Hanabi and I found ourselves in their apartment. Gaara looked really scaring. He had bright red hair and green eyes, but his were brighter than Temari's. He also had dark rings around them which just made him look even scarier.

"I'm really sorry for Gaara's action Hinata" Temari apologized.

"I'm not" Gaara muttered as Temari elbow him in the ribs.

"Woman" he growled clutching his ribs. He was also glaring at Temari who return the glare.

I smiled "It okay no harm was done". I was never good at getting mad which I'm sure irritates Hanabi at this point.

"Well I'm not satisfied" Hanabi said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"If we can make it up to you" Temari offered.

Hanabi looked thoughtful for a bit.

"Well you can count me out of this" Gaara said as he got up from the couch he was sitting in.

"Gaara" Temari yelled after him, but he just left without acknowledging her.

She bangs her fist on the coffee table frustrated. It must be stressful living with guys.

"I got it" Hanabi said grinning evilly.

Being her sister I know that look. It could only mean bad things were coming.

"What you have in mind" Temari asked?

Hanabi grin wider and told us what she had planned.

"Hanabi" I scolded "There no need to go that far".

Temari was now smiling as evilly as Hanabi "I like it".

Oh boy

**MEANWHILE:**

Neji was on the phone talking to his father once again.

"You sure you don't know them" Neji asked feeling frantic.

"No" His father said sadly "I'll look it up later, but I don't know anyone of that description".

Neji growled "Fine I'll look into it then".

The door was opening.

"I got to go" Neji whispered turning his back.

"Good luck" his father said before hanging up.

**BACK:**

"Hey pervert" Hanabi called out.

Neji turned around slowly glaring at her "I'm I not a pervert".

"We're going out to eat with Temari" Hanabi said ignoring what Neji said.

Neji's eyes widen, but then he recovers himself rather quickly.

"Why" he asked.

"Well I feel bad what I little brother did so I'm buying dinner" Temari explained.

Neji scowl at her "Thanks for the offer, but it a school night and the girls need to rest".

"Oh, but I'm sure going out to dinner won't do any harm" Temari said with a bit of ice. She obviously didn't like Neji scowling at her.

Oh if Neji only knew how right he was.

"Well I don't think it wise for the girls to be going out with some stranger" Neji said sternly.

"Are you suggesting something" Temari said getting defiance.

"No" he said "I'm just merely saying that it would be unwise for them to be out late with a stranger".

Temari look like she wanted to argued, but didn't say anything as Hanabi spoke up.

"Would you relax Neji" Hanabi said and she tugs on my sleeve signaling for help.

I look down at her weighing my opinions. This is a scheme to get back at someone. Then again on the plus side Hanabi is being nice to the neighbors and it has been awhile since we ate out.

"Neji can we please go out" I asked.

Neji didn't look very please that I was joining in, but then I gave him my kitty look. He could never resist the kitty look. It looks like Neji's defiance was started to crack as I went up and hug him kitty look still in tack.

"Hinata" he said trying to sound stern.

"Please" I said again looking at him right in the eye.

**LATER ON:**

"Mission accomplish" Hanabi said happily.

"I never knew how cute you look Hinata way a go" Temari said pinching my checks as she drive.

I blushed "It was nothing really".

"I'll say" Temari smiled "If I could make my brother listen to me. My life would be a lot easier".

"Well I can't believe that Neji isn't coming with us" Hanabi said.

I turn looking in the back seat smiling at her "Why do you miss him".

She stuck her tongue at me "Get real".

I rolled my eyes.

"So" Temari said "Are you guys ready". She was parked already.

"Ready" Hanabi and I answered.

"Good" Temari smiled as we got out of the car and head for the building in front of us.

It was the garage and Temari was looking around for her brother's motorcycle.

"It around here somewhere" she said and her face light up when she spotted it.

"There" she pointed and rush over to it.

I lead Hanabi over to where Temari was and she already got the spray can ready.

"Guys are you sure you want to do this" I asked already feeling guilty.

Temari look up at me "Hinata if you knew my brother then you would be going this too".

"I just feel so bad doing this" I said shyly.

Temari turned to talk to Hanabi "Is she always this nice".

"Yep" Hanabi answered.

Temari looked up at me again and shook her head.

"Well you can stay out of this, but I'm going to do this" she started to spray paint the motorcycle.

I sighed and head back to the car to wait. I guess I can't stop them.

As I was walking to the car I noticed something strange. I could have sworn I heard ticking from the car, but I wasn't sure. I cautiously walk up to the car looking around. Inside I saw something. It looks like a black box. What is it? But then I heard a new sound…….. another motorcycle?

"Hinata" Temari screamed.

I turned around to see another person on a motorcycle heading for me. I didn't have enough time to move before the person grabs me. I beated my fist at the person, but the person was quickly driving away from the car.

"Let me go" I screamed trying to get away from the person.

"Just shut up and hold on" the person said.

"You-"I yelled, but a loud boom cover the sound of my shouting. I look back to see Temari's car in smoldering piece.

The person stops when we were a good distance away. Hanabi was now screaming as Temari and her rush over to us.

I look at the person who saves me "Who are you"?

**OMG another cliffhanger! Is probably what you're thinking. I know you must hate me for it, but it just too much fun. HEHEHEHE. But anyways hope you enjoy! By the way the Kitty look came from the one and only kitty (a.k.a Takara ****Makoto). She uses that on me sometimes and it just SO HARD TO RESIST! But don't let her cuteness fool you though! See you in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Man I'm just so sleepy today and it the perfect weather to take a nap too. Today's weather a sunny Sunday with clear blue skies and some nice fully clouds fluffy around -. Gah I want a nap NOW! Darn it, but no I'm being too selfish here because you guys probably want to read the story right? Not hear me (or read) me whine. So please enjoy the story!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and stuff:**

**lovely'n'scene**

**Takara Makoto**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a big gray hoodie that great to wear during cold days NOT during hot days!**

**Meanwhile:**

"_Hinata" Temari screamed._

_I turned around to see another person on a motorcycle heading for me. I didn't have enough time to move before the person grabs me. I beated my fist at the person, but the person was quickly driving away from the car._

"_Let me go" I screamed trying to get away from the person._

"_Just shut up and hold on" the person said._

"_You-"I yelled, but a loud boom cover the sound of my shouting. I look back to see Temari's car in smoldering piece._

_The person stops when we were a good distance away. Hanabi was now screaming as Temari and her rush over to us._

_I look at the person who saves me "Who are you"?_

**Back to the Story:**

Sakura look up and down the halls looking around bored. She just finally got off the cheer leading practice and was trying to find her groupies. Instead she spotted Ukases in the hall. Normally she would avoid a nerd like him, but something about him intrigued her. Like a cat on the prance. She walks up to Ukases and began talking to him.

"Hey" she greeted.

He knowledge her with a "Hn".

She would let the lack of enthusiasm slide this once.

"So you're new here"

"Well ya" he stated bored.

She was getting frustrated. She didn't understand normally boys would hang onto every single word, but Ukases was not even looking at her. She thought he really looks like a loser with those huge glasses on his face and his outfit was hideous. However a loser couldn't win a dodge ball that quick.

"So why are you hanging around that mouse" she asked.

"What mouse" he asked finally looking at her.

Sakura almost blush. He had really dark eyes and his face wasn't so bad if you can get pass the glasses.

"You know that Hyuuga"

"Oh her" he rolled his eyes and look away "That none of your business".

"Well why hang out with her" Sakura lean in towards Ukases a bit. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Why not" he asked?

Sakura giggled "Come now Ukases surely you can see she's a loser".

Sakura was unaware of Ukases' fist clenching.

"Beside" she whispered in his ear "I think you can do much better than her".

All of a sudden Sakura find herself slam up against the lockers. Ukases held her wrist above her head with only on hand. Their faces were only an inches away from each other. Sakura finally got a good look of him and notice that his eyes looked red.

"You need to back off" he hissed and letting her go.

Sakura sank to the ground shock of what just happen. He just threatens her and not only that, she thought that he was hot. Who was that guy? Sakura looked around, but saw already that he left. She slowly got up and started to laugh.

"Sakura are you okay" Ino asked appearing.

Karin appeared next "I think she finally lost it", but then Sakura punched Karin in the face.

"Geesh Sakura" Ino screamed as she helps Karin up.

"Shut Ino-pig" Sakura hissed "She fine, but we have some planning to do".

Karin winch as she touch her cheek. She was going to be sore in the morning "What for".

Sakura smiled at them "I think that Ukases is more then he seems and I want to find out".

Ino whispered to Karin "Do you think this is a bad idea".

"Following a guy around is always a bad idea" Karin whispered back.

"Well are you going to help me or not" Sakura demanded.

"Okay, okay we'll help" Ino said franticly.

Sakura smiled "Good".

One way or another she going to find out what kind of guy Ukases is and he will be hers.

**Meanwhile:**

"Good lord Gaara there was no need to knock her unconscious" his brother Kankuro said placing an ice pack on Hinata's head. Hanabi was close by in another couch sleeping.

It wasn't easy for Temari to shut her up when the bomb exploded, but in the end. Hanabi got tired and fell asleep during the drive back in the taxi. A huge headache was started to form on Temari's head.

"It not a big deal" Gaara muttered annoyed that his siblings were whining.

"Great I'm sure that her cousin will be thrill to also know that she also in our apartment unconscious along with her sister" Temari added on.

"At least I save her" Gaara growled at his siblings. You think that if you save someone there would able a lot less whining.

"That not the point" Temari said "How I'm I going to explain to this to their cousin".

"Tell him that they hitted their heads" Kankuro suggested.

Temari threw a book at his head "That not going to help.

"Well I don't see how it such a big deal" Gaara said.

"Do you even know who they are" she said glaring at him.

"No who?" he asked sarcastically?

Temari took a deep breath and sank on the couch that was available.

"Their names are Hinata and Hanabi".

"Oh wow" Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not finish" she yelled "Their last names are Hyuuga".

Dead silent fill the room.

"You have got to be kidding" Kankuro said staring down at Hinata.

"This girl is a Hyuuga" He pointed.

"Yes" Temari said.

"So then their cousin is-"Kankuro paled.

"I don't know" Temari interrupted "He had the same as they do so maybe they're related".

"Well I'm probably screwed" Gaara said heading for the door.

"Where you going" Kankuro asked.

"Well I'm not going to just set here all day" he grabs his helmet.

"You can't just leave we have a problem here" Temari protested.

"Look I deal things my way and you can deal things your way" Gaara growled "I'm going out" and he slammed the door.

"How screwed are we" Kankuro asked.

"A lot" Temari muttered.

Hanabi slowly woke up "Hinata".

Temari walked over to her "Hanabi your sister fine".

"Temari" Hanabi grab onto her shirt "What happen to my sister".

"She fine it was nothing" Temari assured.

"It not nothing when I hear a huge bang" Hanabi said angrily "What happen".

"Hey Kid" Kankuro said "Relax we'll explain everything".

"You damn will" Hanabi spat and try to feel for her sister "Where my sister"?

"You're blind" Kankuro said shocked.

Hanabi whack him with her walking stick "What was your first clue".

Kankuro was look like he was about to yell at her, but was stop when Temari glare at him.

"She over here Hanabi" Temari said and guides her towards her sister.

Hanabi felt Hinata hand and felt for her pulse "Hinata".

"She's asleep brat" Kankuro said.

"Tell me what the heck is going on right now" Hanabi demanded.

"Well-"Temari started, but Neji cut her off.

"Hanabi, we'll talk about this later" Neji said.

Hanabi grip her sister's hand "Why? Why can't you tell me now"?

Neji place his hands on her shoulder "We need to bring her to the hospital now. I promise I'll explain".

Kankuro step in "But we already look over her. She's fine".

Neji turned around and glare at him "And who was the one who knocked her unconscious".

Temari turn her gaze away.

Neji pick up Hinata "Come one Hanabi". Hanabi hang onto his shirt.

"If you guys pull another stance like this again. I'll make sure that you'll life will come to an end" Neji threaten and left.

The door was slammed shut the second time that night.

"We might need to get a new door if everyone keeps slamming it" Kankuro pointed out.

Temari glared at him "Shut up".

**And so the plot thickens! What could Neji be hiding from the girls and why is Sakura such a bitch? Well if truth be told I REALLY did not like part 1 Sakura. She was just so bitchy and whiny, but now in part 2. She's gotten better, but I still don't like her. Sorry Sakura fans! Hope you enjoy though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my darling. Tu aimes la glace? Cause I would like some! Hehehehe will anyways I would just like to thank those you have review my stories for a long time and I don't mean THAT long I'm not that old, but those who been there who didn't get any credit for reviewing my story since I first started out to find a way to kill my boredom. (I have yet to find a way to kill my boredom yet, but I WILL……eventually). **

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and stuff:**

**Takara Makoto**

**lovely'n'scene**

**ABeautifulDeath**

**Fefisgbf13**

**heartracer**

**A BIG P.S: MY BIRTHDAY COMING UP! I'm so excited and this month too. I'm turning 71...dang I'm older than I thought --**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but a month full of actives that I have plan. It gonna be a REALLY busy month**

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

_Neji place his hands on her shoulder "We need to bring her to the hospital now. I promise I'll explain"._

_Kankuro step in "But we already look over her. She's fine"._

_Neji turned around and glare at him "And who was the one who knocked her unconscious"._

_Temari turn her gaze away._

_Neji pick up Hinata "Come one Hanabi". Hanabi hang onto his shirt._

"_If you guys pull another stance like this again. I'll make sure that you'll life will come to an end" Neji threaten and left. _

_The door was slammed shut the second time that night._

"_We might need to get a new door if everyone keeps slamming it" Kankuro pointed out._

_Temari glared at him "Shut up"._

**Now back to the story:**

At the hospital Neji was sitting next to a sleeping Hinata.

"She's fine. Mr. Hyuuga all she needs now is some rest and she'll be good as new" the doctor said checking things off on his clipboard.

"Thank you" Neji said and the doctor left.

Hanabi was lying down with Hinata sleeping. Neji watch the two sleeps for awhile worrying about what might happen next. Neji was facing off a deep battle inside his head with himself and so far there wasn't a winner. '_How I'm I going to protect these girls if I can't even be there_' he questioned.

"Seems you're in trouble Hyuuga" a voice in the doorway.

"And who allowed you here" Neji asked annoyed. He really didn't feel like handling another problem.

"Aw come now Hyuuga is that any way to treat an old friend" the person mused stepping into the room.

"Old, yes friend no" Neji said as he pulled some sheets over the girls.

The interloper was standing right next to him looking down at the girls.

"Hinata-chan certainly has grown into a beautiful lady! Hasn't she Hyuuga" he said it with a smile.

Neji glared at him stiff. The interloper calmly place one finger against her cheek.

"She still so soft after all these years" he smiled even wider.

Neji roughly pushed him aside "Alright Uchiha what do you want".

He stares calmly at Neji even though he was smart to mask his angry.

"I'm here to help" he said.

"I don't need your help" Neji said sternly.

He rolled his eyes "Please don't lie if you couldn't protect Hinata-chan from a car bomb what makes you think you can protect her"?

"Shut up and what about your family" Neji accused "What about what your family has done to mine to hers" he pointed at the girls.

Remorse filled the visitor's eyes "I never wanted that to happen to anyone" he said quietly "I didn't want anyone to suffer".

"Yeah" Neji said with sarcasm "Well it a little too late for that".

"I just want to help" he protested".

Neji glared at him "Thanks, but no thanks we already had enough of your help".

He and Neji face off in a glaring contested. There was much tension between the two, but both were unwillingly to wake up anyone. The intruder was the first to break eye contact and head for the door. Neji glared after him. He would protect these girls himself. Neji knew that was going to be a tough job and that he was going to need some help, but he was NOT going to ask for any help from the Uchihas that was for sure.

**MEANWHILE:**

I slowly woke to find Hanabi sleeping with me again. I smiled and patted her head. She always tried to act all tough, but sometimes she would slipped into my bed and be that little girl she never got to be with mom. Mom, Dad, I miss them so terribly. I looked around and saw that I was in an unfamiliar room. I sighed I must be in the hospital again. I hated hospital they always seem to bring up bad memories from the past. Neji walked in looking grim.

"Neji" I called out to worry about how exhausted he looked.

Neji looked up and smiled "Hey you're wake".

"Neji" I asked "Why do you look so tired".

He shrugged it off and seat next to Hanabi and me "It nothing just worrying over you two as usually".

I stare at him for a long time "Neji what going on".

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Hanabi muttered softly "Time to fess up Neji and spill the beans".

"Okay" he took a deep breath "This has to do with your father".

Hanabi shot up "Oh lord what about daddy"?

Neji looked distress talking about this "Well your father was really important to certain men and-"

"Oh no" Hanabi interrupted "Daddy was a gay hooker wasn't he".

Well this is interesting

Neji's jaw dropped before he could recompose himself "What no he-"

Hanabi continue "That would explain why he went out every night and why we were so well provide for".

"Hanabi" I tried "Please listen I think you're-"

"Hinata" Hanabi said "This is terrible. Daddy was a gay hooker and now his ex-lovers are out for revenge. What are we going to do"?

"Well you shut it" he yelled and Hanabi hide her face on my side.

"What does all of this have do with our daddy Neji" I asked worried.

"Well first your father was not a hooker" he said before Hanabi could intrude again.

He took a deep breath "He was a mob boss".

It got really quiet.

"WHAT" Hanabi and I yelled out in shock.

Oh lord this cannot be happening!

"Neji" Hanabi begged "Please tell me this is all a lie just to get back about me and teasing you about your sex life".

Neji blushed and glared at her "First off it not a lie and what do you know about my personal life".

Hanabi groaned and cover her face again.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it does make sense" Neji explained.

I moaned along with Hanabi. As much as I hated it, it explains a lot of things. The late night job errands he always did. Why daddy always carrying a gun and why mom wanted me to take defense classes.

"So what" I asked "What does this mean for us".

"Well" Neji said thoughtful "It means you are now the new Hyuuga mob boss and people want to kill you".

My heart skip a beat "What"!?

"Don't worry about" Neji said "I'll protect you and so well the others".

"Neji" Hanabi spoke out "I don't know if this is new to you, but when someone says that people what to kill you. It tends to take a toll you insensitive jerk".

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well how come you never told us"

"I was trying to protect you guys"

"Yeah and that almost get my sister blow up!"

Neji continue to argue with Hanabi while I let it all sink it. I was the daughter of a mob boss and now I was the new mob boss. Lord how I'm I going deal with this along with school and Naruto!?

**And the plot thickens and by the way the Hooker thing was Kitty idea (Thanks Kitty). Lord it late and I need to get some Zs. Later peace out and smell you later and all those horrible ways to say good-bye. Seriously does anybody say smell you later anymore? You kids and your slang whatever happen to the King's English. What is that a kid on my lawn! GET OFF YOU CRAZY KIDS BEFORE I CALL THE COPS YOU EAHR GET OFF! Huh I need to sleep now, say good-night gramps. NEVER! I'M NOT DEAD YET SO YOU CAN'T BURY ME YET YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! That enough gramps you're embarrassing me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel so bad. No I didn't do anything bad………well not THAT bad, but I feel bad because I haven't update since what may seem like forever. Well anyways I'm back and I'm here to brighten your lives with my story or at least I hope it brightens up your day (or night which ever). So without further adieu, Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you ****HOT POLE DANCERS!**** Nay I'm kidding hehehehehe, but seriously please enjoy the story and if you were disappoint about the pole dancers then you are a pervert my friend and a big one at that. ENJOY!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto (Where Jame-Jam when you need her?)**

**ABeautifulDeath (All will be answers I assure you……just later on in the story)**

**HeartBrokenHinata (Yes and try to guess which one -)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER, but if I did there would be a LOT of changes and no Kitty I'm not bring Itachi back to life. HE'S DEAD!**

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

"_So what" I asked "What does this mean for us"._

"_Well" Neji said thoughtful "It means you are now the new Hyuuga mob boss and people want to kill you"._

_My heart skip a beat "What"!?_

"_Don't worry about" Neji said "I'll protect you and so well the others"._

"_Neji" Hanabi spoke out "I don't know if this is new to you, but when someone says that people what to kill you. It tends to take a toll you insensitive jerk"._

"_Don't you think I know that?"_

"_Well how come you never told us"_

"_I was trying to protect you guys"_

"_Yeah and that almost get my sister blow up!"_

_Neji continue to argue with Hanabi while I let it all sink it. I was the daughter of a mob boss and now I was the new mob boss. Lord how I'm I going deal with this along with school and Naruto!?_

**Now back to the story:**

I was lying down on my back finally back from the hospital not feeling any better than I was before. How could I run a mob business?

**FLASHBACK:**

"_But Neji why tell me this now" I asked frustrated that he would hide something like this from us for so long. _

_Neji sighed "We wanted it to be kept a secret from you girls so my father took over when your father died. It worked for awhile, but then they found out that your father's death and well they wouldn't listen"._

"_You can't expect Hinata to be a mob boss Neji" Hanabi voiced._

"_She not going to" he argued._

"_But then why are people trying to kill me" I cried._

_Neji froze up "Well" he pause "While my father was running the mob boss. He didn't know that others were aware of your existents"._

"_But uncle running the show not Hinata" Hanabi pointed out._

"_True, but she is the rightful heir" Neji countered_

"_But I don't want be a mob boss" I cried "I don't even know how to be a leader"._

"_Don't worry" Neji said trying to assure me "I'll handle it. So don't worry okay"._

_Hanabi started to cried and hugged me "You're DOOM"!_

**FLASHBACK!**

I sighed. It wasn't that I doubted Neji, but how much can girl handle knowing she made a fool of herself in front of her crush, looking like an idiot in front of the whole school, having to go to the hospital, and the icing on the cake finding out you're a mob boos! Oh yeah life great!

"I can't take this anymore" I cried into my pillow.

"You sound stress" said a voice in the doorway.

"Eep" I turned around.

It was Gaara. I quickly jump up holding a pillow in front of me.

"What are you doing here" I asked blushing badly. And how the heck did he get in here.

Gaara didn't seem to be paying attention to my question at all. However his attention was on something else. He was staring at something that for some odd reason made me blush real bad. I follow his eyes and immediately blush even harder and tried to cover myself up.

He rolled his eyes "Your sister told me you would be in here".

"Hanabi told you" I asked feeling skeptical.

"Told, overhear either way" he shrugged.

"But how did you get inside my house" I was still so very confuse and was getting more confuse by the second.

"My sister wanted to come over and I tagged along" he answered still composed.

He was being to irritate me.

"So why are you here?"

He looks me up and down again and I duck under my covers.

"Just looking around"

Yeah right!

"Gaara" I heard Temari called.

Save by the bell….I mean person

Temari walked into the room "There you are" and noticed I was in the room too.

"What are you doing here" she questioned sternly.

Gaara shrugged "Just looking".

This is just getting awkward.

"Huh" Temari didn't seem to believe this "Well whatever get your butt back in the living room we need to talk".

"Fine" he muttered and walks out.

Temari turned to me "You too".

"Couldn't I just stay here" I asked pouting at her.

"Cute kid, but this also concerns you too" Temari said.

"Hinata are you coming out" Neji asked walking in.

I throw the covers over my head "Please guys I'm already stress out. Can I please have a moment of peace"?

But the next thing I knew I was being picked up and throw over Neji's shoulder.

"You can relax later, but right now we need to talk about how we are going to protect you" he said as he head towards the living room.

"You're mean, Neji" I pouted.

He and Temari just chuckled at my antic.

"Hinata this is for your own good" Temari explained.

My eyes widen "So you know about the mob things too".

"Of course" Temari said causally.

"We're part of a mad too"Kankuro said.

Oh lord not this again.

Neji set me down next to Hanabi who looked furies.

"I don't like this" Hanabi voiced out.

Kankuro rolled his eyes "Your opinion doesn't matter kid".

Hanabi rose up from her seat "It does too when it involves my sister you jackass".

Kankuro started to look annoyed "What did you call me".

But Neji cover her mouth before she could continue "That enough".

Hanabi pushed his hand roughly off her face and plomp down next to me. I rubbed her back. The stress must be getting to her too.

"Look Hanabi, we just want to take extra precautions to ensure Hinata's and your safety" Temari explained.

"But does it have to be that smartass guy" Hanabi whined.

Gaara shot a glare in her direction.

"He the youngest out of all of us and the only one that can blend in Hinata's school" Kankuro pointed out.

What wait!

"Yeah, but can you choose someone who less perverted then Neji" Hanabi begged.

"Hanabi" Neji growled.

"Wait a minute" I interrupted "What going on".

"They're planning to make me go back to school to watch over you better" Gaara answered for me.

"But I don't want a bodyguard" I said angrily "I don't want any of this".

Neji went over and place a hand on my shoulder "One step at a time Hinata. We need to plan this out and plus it would give the mob people less reason to suspect that we know. If you pretend that none of this happens".

"But what about Hanabi" I asked worried.

"I'll watch over her" Temari said "Don't worry Hinata. Your sister and you are in good hands".

I landed my head on a pillow that was on the couch "Alright, but please no more surprise".

"We can only hope that the case" Hanabi muttered lying down with me.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Do you think they expect anything?"

"No sir"

"Good because if they did it would ruin the plans"

"I know sir"

"You better and you better know your place or else it your eyes, Uchiha"

"Yes sir" and the phone went dead.

**BWHAHAHHAHAHAHA, It here and done. Once again I'm so sorry that I haven't update since like forever. School work and homework are taking a toll. Plus not to mention all the things I have plan this month, but I thank you all for your patience. Now it late I want to some ice cream, but it time for bed. Bonsoir everyone! And those who are curious as to when my birthday is…….it on my homepage and if you look at my favorites author and stories and see that it ****10/20 THAT MY BIRTHDAY! ****Pretty clever huh? Night everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back in my day fire wasn't even invent. We use the sun for our light, but kids today are so hook up to their light bulbs and their ****florescent lights**** and such. Why can't you kids just use the sun and. GRAMPS! Eh what!? Leave you're embarrassing me! You can't tell me what to do! Gramps come on the readers are here to read the story not to hear you complain. Who complaining because I'm not I'm just stating that kids these days are wasteful nobody who cry to their parents about everything that not their way and that they milk their parents dry of their money slowly turning into monsters of greed. Never satisfied of what they have or got and just always craving for more. O.O Yeah gramps that great so can you leave NOW? Eh you're a waste of my time anyways. Love you too Gramps. --' **

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and stuff:**

**Akemi Toriyama**

**Takara Makoto (A pimp out Neji, huh? EW that a mental image I DO NOT want to think about) -- (But it is pretty funny) -**

**HeartBrokenHinata (Don't you love guessing games?)**

**Rakero-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this adorable plushie of a white tiger that I called Tigger. I have him for 3 years now as of today! Happy Birthday Tigger!**

**What happen last time on Help Me:**

"_Do you think they expect anything?"_

"_No sir"_

"_Good because if they did it would ruin the plans"_

"_I know sir"_

"_You better and you better know your place or else it your eyes, Uchiha"_

"_Yes sir" and the phone went dead._

**Now back to the story:**

I keep my head down as I walk to school. I really would like it if I would go unnoticed by my peers, but today was different. Sadly

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Eh" I squealed as I saw Gaara waiting for me downstairs. _

_He was already wearing the school's uniform, but it made him kind of like look a school delinquent the way he was wearing it. His shirt was untucked. He didn't button his shirt proper and his tie was hanging too loose. It kinda of made him look cool though._

_He handed me a helmet. _

"_What this for" I asked._

"_To wear" he answered dully._

"_But why" I took the helmet though, but unsure if I should really put it on._

_After a while he took the helmet from me and putted it on my head._

"_I'm taking you to school"_

_I step back from him "ON your motorcycle"._

"_Yes"_

"_But that might draw in some attention"_

"_Don't worry people won't attack in board daylight"_

"_But I never rode on a motorcycle before"_

"_Well I guess it time you begun" he quickly grabs me and set me behind him "Just hang on tight, okay"._

_I got a bad feeling about this._

**FLASHBACK:**

The motorcycle ride wasn't that scary, but did make people's head turn as they notice me coming off the bike. People swarm to meet the new student as I quietly slip away. However a couple of girls track me down wanting some answers for their questions about the new kid.

"What his name"

"What is he like?"

"Are you going out with him?"

"Do you have his phone number?"

I ran as quickly as I could from those girls and hide in the library. I can't handle this! If I can't handle high school then how in the world I'm I going to handle being a mob boss?

"Hinata?"

I jumped three feet into the air and Ukases caught me.

"Ukases" I squealed turning red "Um how are you"?

He raise an eyebrow "Fine and you".

"Good" I said as he sat me down.

"I heard you got yourself a boyfriend" he really does get straight to the point.

I groaned and banged my head against a table "He's not my boyfriend he's a…….the brother of my new neighbor".

"I see" Ukases muttered to himself.

"Grande Teton" I heard Gaara called out.

How did he find me?

Both Ukases and I turned our heads.

"Où ahve tu es?" he asked.

I tilted my head "I'm sorry".

He snorted in annoyance "It means where you been"?

"Oh" I said "Here and there".

"Who are you" Ukases asked getting in between Gaara and me.

Gaara was walking over to us, but stop in front of Ukases "I'm her neighbor now move it".

"Really well it looks like you're not a very nice neighbor" Ukases hissed.

"Um guys" I said trying to get their attention, but they weren't listening.

"You got a big head you know" Gaara said looking ready for a fight.

"And you look like a drunk"

Oh this can't be good.

"You want to start something"

"Make your move"

Before anyone can so much as move a guy with a long ponytail appeared and separated Ukases and Gaara.

"Now children let not start a fight in school shall we" he mused.

Ukases look like he was about to kill him for intruding on the fight while Gaara look just as displease.

"Um sorry sir" I bowed "I should have try to stop them".

The guy suddenly notices me and dragged the two boys by their collars towards me.

"It fine. Can't let girls involve in a fight or they might get hurted"

"Or killed" I thought I heard Ukases said.

"I'm Mr. Uchiha and I'll be the new geometry teacher today" he smiled.

I nodded and smiled back. He seems nice.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga sir".

"Nice to meet you Hinata and if you will excuse me I'll bring these two to the principle office" he started to walk away. I waved as they left hoping they would be okay. Huh? The new teacher seems strangely familiar though.

**MEANWHILE:**

Gaara shook himself off of Mr. Uchiha "Just what the f-"

But Mr. Uchiha got a small exactor knife at his throat.

"You might want to choose your words wisely son or you might get hurt" Mr. Uchiha said calmly.

Gaara shoved the knife off his throat "I'm not afraid to bleed". He was bleeding at his throat, but wipe the blood away his finger and lick it off.

"You need some help" Mr. Uchiha said and looked around "Where the other guy", but as soon as he turn back around Gaara was gone too.

"Damn it" Mr. Uchiha cursed and set off to find them.

**MEANWHILE:**

I was already in class and still no signs of those two. I'm starting to feel worried.

"Hey Hinata"

My own face started to heat up at the sound of his voice.

"Um oh hello Naruto" I said blushing as I played with my fingers.

"Are you okay" he asked sitting down next to me.

I tried hard not to faint "Oh yes I'm fine".

He places a hand on my forehead "Are you sure because you seem a bit hot".

"Are you trying to hit on her?"

Oh no

Naruto was the one who end up blushing now "What no I'm was just concern".

"Yeah sure" Gaara took the seat next to mine.

"Where you been" I asked.

He just shrugged "Quelquel"

I sighed "Well at least you're okay".

He just stared at me "Were you worried".

"A little" I said.

"Huh?" he turned away.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto whispered to me.

I turned to face him "Yes".

"Who is that guy" he asked looking suspiciously at Gaara.

"Ah he's my new neighbor"

"Really because he seems like a pretty shady character".

"No he's alright Naruto"

"Are you sure because I would hate it if you got mix up in the wrong crowd Hinata" he said it with such concern that I blushed even harder. If only he knew.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Don't worry about me"

"Hinata" the teacher called.

I turned around to answer a question and when I turned back around Naruto was gone and Ukases was in his seat.

"Ukases" I asked.

"You're disappointed" he asked.

I blushed "No I'm just wondering where he went".

**MEANWHILE:**

"That asshole lied to him" Naruto growled standing in the hallway "There no ramen here".

**MEANWHILE:**

"He went to go look for something" Ukases answered smoothly.

"Oh" I was little upset that Naruto went away.

Gaara eyes looked back at Ukases and I.

Ukases and Gaara glare at each other for a moment, but quickly broke off. I wonder why these two didn't like each so much.

"Mr. Achiuh do you have a pass" the teacher asked.

Ukases hold out a yellow pass. The teacher nodded and went back to his lecture.

"Hinata"

I turned my head slightly towards Ukases "Meet me after school at the courtyard okay".

I thought about it well Gaara did said that no one would attack in board daylight and I am still on school grounds.

"Okay" I smiled and went back to work.

**MEANWHILE:**

Hinata fail to notice that Gaara immediately tense up. While Ukases keep looking over his back once in awhile.

How will I know if he attacks or not?

"Hey Gaara" Hinata whispered to.

"What"

"Let eat lunch together okay"

He quickly turns around and she had a smile on her face. He was a little more then surprise, but didn't care to show it.

He turned back around "Sure".

He's too close.

**Gah I know that this seem very confusing, but it suppose to. Just to keep you guys on your toes, but anyways sorry about the French. I wanted to give Gaara at least some class. Oh and for Sakura fans. I'm sorry if you're upset if I'm using Sakura as an evil villain. If truth be told Sakura really annoyed me back in the first part, but in part two. She is MUCH better, but I needed a villain who was smart and pretty so I just use her. Once again I'm sorry.**


	11. Sorry

**I am here for some unfortunate news about the author of this story. The author is gone and the author has left us with these words sayin- Gramps! Eh What? What are you doing? Just telling all your readers that you've be dead. Gramps. Yeah? GET OUT! Well fine be that way you little brat, but you better apologize and explain why to those poor readers that have been waiting for you to update as to why you didn't update in such a LONG time. I will Gramps -_- Good!**

**Once again I'm so SORRY! About not updating for so long. It been school and homework and projects and stuff. Lots of stuff. I hope you can forgive a lazy person such as myself for no updating for such a long time. And once again SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own The Nightmare Before Christmas CD revisited. It so cool!**

**People to thank for reviewing, reading and stuff:**

**Takara ****Makoto**

**Lovely'n'scene**

**What happen last time on Help Me:**

_Hinata fail to notice that Gaara immediately tense up. While Ukases keep looking over his back once in awhile._

_How will I know if he attacks or not? The question echoing in his head._

"_Hey Gaara" Hinata whispered to._

"_What" _

"_Let eat lunch together okay"_

_He quickly turns around and she had a smile on her face. He was a little more than surprise, but didn't care to show it._

_He turned back around "Sure"._

_He's too close._

**Now back to the story:**

I was sitting in Geometry feeling a little more than uncomfortable today. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that neither Ukases and Gaara have left my side at all this morning! Anyone who came near me either got scared off or was threaten. I sighed I know Gaara just trying to protect me, but why is Ukases acting like this too? And to top it off I haven't been able to talk to Naruto at all.

"Hinata"?

I turned around. Thank You

Naruto was smiling at me "Can you help me with this problem here".

I blushed instancing knowing he was smiling at me "S-S-Sure"

"Thanks this new teacher is tough"

I look back up the front to Mr. Uchiha. He was another reason why I felt uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure why. Getting my attention Naruto was kneeling next to my desk with his work in his hands. He was so close to me and he smelled really nice too.

"So how to you find the area of a circle with the diameter of 14 inches"?

"Oh" I shook myself to focuses, but I couldn't help it. He just had such beautiful eyes.

"You just divided the diameter and multiple what you got by itself and you will get the area"

I am so lucky I get math.

"Thanks a million, Hinata" Naruto said writing down his answer.

"You're welcome" I said smiling at him.

"Huh" he was staring at me.

"What wrong"

"Your face is really red"

"Oh" I turned my face away embarrassed.

"No, no Hinata I didn't mean to embarrasses you. You actually look kind of cute when you blush"

I look back at Naruto. Did he just said I was cute? I didn't know what to say, but this was a wonderful moment. Naruto just said I was cute. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Just what do you think you're doing retard?"

I was wrong.

Naruto whipped over to Ukases "What do you call me"?

"What are you deaf?" Gaara asked.

Oh no why do these guys have to do this to me.

"I was just asking Hinata for some help"

"Well go ask someone else and stopbothering Grande Teton" Gaara threaten.

Naruto stood in front of Gaara's desk "What do you call Hinata"

"Grande Teton"

"Don't insult Hinata like that"

"Do you even know what it means?"

"No, but I bet it insulting"

"It means big boobs, you dumbass".

Naruto fell silent and I turned even redder. Big boobs!?!?!

I even notice that Ukases was turning a bit pink. Oh lord this was so embarrassing.

"Well that certainly an interesting nickname" Mr. Uchiha said standing nearby.

"Sir did you hear what that pervert just called Hinata" Naruto yelled point at me.

Why me.

"Yes, yes I did and now you and him can go to principal's office for disturbing my class".

"Whatever" Gaara said waling out of class.

"Jackass" Naruto muttered, but got hit on the head before he left.

Now I just felt bad. I hope those two won't get into so much trouble. I keep staring at the door barely listen to what Mr. Uchiha was talking about till someone reach over and pinched my face.

"Ow" I moaned rubbing my pinch cheek.

"Focuses on your school work" Ukases told me.

"But what about the guys" I asked look back at the door.

"It their problem not yours"

"But well they be okay?"

"Why should you care?"

"Well why shouldn't I"

"You too soft you know that Hinata"

"Um thank you"

Ukases smirked "Just get back to work".

I hope that they'll be okay.

MEANWHILE:

She was too soft for her own good. The girl was still even blushing, but the retard was right about her looking cute. Whoa now where do that come from. I need to focuses. I need to focuses on grande teton……….okay I really don't need to focuses on THAT now.

MEANWHILE

Stupid school, stupid people, and stupid Hinata. Why is she always nice to everyone when one of them might to kill her? I can't protect her properly if she going to be nice to very dumbass she see and speaking of dumbass. I knew the blond dumbass was trying to burn a hole in my head with his glare, but I choose to ignored him. He wasn't much of a threat and neither was that glasses freak that follow Hinata everywhere. So far the cost look clear around the school, but I had my doubts about that Mr. Uchiha. Which bring up another question. How I'm I going to protect her if I'm all the way over here?

MEANWHILE

It was finally lunch, but Naruto or Gaara wasn't here at all. What taking so long? Tenten then tackled me out of nowhere.

"Grr I'm going to eat you up" she teased.

I giggled and move a bit so she could sit next to me.

"So where your guards dogs" she asked.

I look at the lunch line where Ukases was getting our lunches. I didn't understand why he insisted to get my lunch too.

"Tenten, they're not my guards' dogs" I protest.

"You're right" Tenten said "They are so much cuter then dogs".

I choked on my milk "Tenten".

"Oh" she hugged me "You are just the cutest little thing when you're so red".

"Tenten stop. I am not cute when my face resemble a tomato" I said.

"I like tomatoes" Ukases said scaring me.

"Well there you go" Tenten said drinking her chocolate milk.

"Here your lunch" Ukases handing me a tray of food.

"Thank you" I tried to avoid looking at him.

"So Ukases where you from" Tenten asked.

"I came from Italy" Ukases said.

"Wow" I said.

"So can you speak an Italian" Tenten asked.

"Fluently" Ukases said.

Gaara then materialized next to me grabbing the apple from my tray.

"Where do you came from Gaara" Tenten asked next.

"France" he said before biting into my apple.

Ukases handed me his.

I thank him.

"So Hinata" Tenten had an evil grin on her face "You know what I heard".

I sink a little lower in my sit "What".

"That in geometry class you have a rather usual nickname"

"Oh Tenten please don't asked" I begged.

Tenten laughed "Oh come on it can't be that bad".

"Well i-"I heard a gunshot nearby.

Then a powerful force ram me in the back to the floor. My shoulder hurted really badly and it felt warm and wet.

"Hinata" Tenten screamed rushing over to my side.

Someone held me in their arms before I lose consciousness. Someone please help me.

**Well that was fun and I hope you enjoy it. The nickname Grande Teton actually came from my history when French explorers were naming some new territory in an America. Apparently they had it funny to name a mountain range Grand Teton meaning Big Boobs. I am not lying. And so since I was making Gaara speak French I decided pourquoi pas (why not)? I hope you enjoy and I try to update a LOT more sooner. Tacho!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year my dear readers, I hope that everybody is enjoying their vacation while as for myself I'm still lock in a never ending battle between me and boredom. Oh the humanity, but anyways. You may have notice in our last chapter that Hinata has been shot. Is she dead? I don't know. Is Neji in love with Hinata? I don't know. What is Sakura up to? I don't know. Are cookies good? Why yes…….yes they are, hehehe**

**NOW ON WITH WORLD DOM-I mean the story……..yes the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I will own the world and every dang thing in it. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………..I mean I own some really nice books. Do you like books?**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and stuff:**

**Takara Makoto (Beware of this child……..she really cute (Oh and happy super special awesome wonderful fanatics new year (that was a mouthful)**

**cristy126**

**purplechocoholic**

**Mistress ****Persephone**

**What happen last time on Help Me:**

"_Well I-"I heard a gunshot nearby. _

_Then a powerful force rams me in the back to the floor. My shoulder hurted really badly and it felt warm and wet._

"_Hinata" Tenten screamed rushing over to my side._

_Someone held me in their arms before I lose consciousness. Someone please help me._

**Now back to the story:**

Nobody panic…..nobody should panic, but when face with a panic event at hand what should a person do in a panic filled situation.

"We're going have to move them Neji I see no other way" his father explain.

Neji agitated already was pacing the room "I know that already, but I'm more then frustrate at the fact that those idiot couldn't protect her. I should have known better to trust Hinata with her life with those idiots".

"Son please calms yourself. Hinata is alright"

"Alight, ALRIGHT she got shoot at school today when she has done nothing wrong"

"You forget Neji that all fair in love and war. You know this"

Neji plop down in a chair near his father "Was there any serious injuries"?

"No thanks to a certain someone you called a red head asshole"

Neji smirked at his father "I'm still not going to take back what I said about him"

"Like I would care anyways" Gaara said appearing in the room.

"Ah so you must of head the news about Hinata being transferred correct" Neji's father asked.

"Yeah" Gaara lodge himself in a nearby chair "So where is she"

"Well" Neji's father begun "As grateful as we-"

Neji glared at his father as he sighed "I mean I am grateful, but I think it best to keep Hinata and Hanabi's whereabouts a secret".

"Sure" Gaara got up "Understood" and then left.

Neji turned to his father as soon as he left "Can we really trust him"?

His father smiled "Who knows".

**MEANWHILE:**

That little bitch. Not only did she steal Ukases' attention, but now the red head too. What the hell?

"Hey Sakura have you heard" Ino asked.

I sighed not really caring "What"

"Hinata is being transferred to a different school" Karin said.

Well that just made my day, but there were some questions that were popping in my head.

However the random bullet makes one question. I saw Mr. Uchiha actually running away from the action going on rather towards it to check it out like normal people. It just doesn't seem to be normal. Two new hotties attracted to a mouse. The new hot teacher running away from the accident and then there was the news that the mouse is being transferred. This was getting more and more interesting and if my findings bring me closer to Ukases. I see no reason to be a part of this.

**MEANWHILE:**

She's gone now.

Transferred

Probably somewhere far away.

Where are you?

I know he was near. He was probably the whole reason for this. She was gone too.

"_Well I-"_

The expression on her face as the bullet hurt her was unpleasant. An angel born from hell. What were the odds? She is too soft to handle of this. However it didn't matter there are bigger fish to fry and I can't be going soft just because of a girl.

_A really cute girl with Grand Teton._

Damn I got to stop thinking about that.

**I'm sorry it so short, but I'm planning something for the upcoming New Year and I promise the bestest chapter ever. Well, well, I wonder who that can be. **

**Gramps: What you don't know**

**BB *shifting eyes*: Maybe**

**Gramps: Damn you and you cliffhangers**

**BB: Gramps who side are you on**

**Gramps: The side that can actually care of an old guy like me**

**BB: Gramps you're not really old. You just act old.**

**Gramps: Well don't hate me because I'm hot, right girls *random fangirls screaming out Gramps***

**BB: What the heck? Gramps where did the girls come from?**

**Kitty: Wow you have a grandfather Sam?**

**BB *sighs* **


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I hope everyone had an awesome New Year and feast till you couldn't feast no more. Today is probably my longest chapter ever that will finally fill in those gapes that I have dug throughout the stories. Yes I know FINALLY I answer some question that have been haunting everybody minds, but don't worry. I still have a surprise or two waiting in later chapter. So I hope everybody enjoys and have a BRIGHT NEW YEAR. HAPPY NEW YEAR YA'LL (Yes I'm a Texan, but I don't have any cattles and I don't live on a farm and I am in no ways a cowgirl)**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto (HAPPY NEW YEAR KITTY)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER, but I do own a cowgirl hat, but I'm still NOT a cowgirl. **

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

_She's gone now. _

_Transferred_

_Probably somewhere far away._

_Where are you?_

_I know he was near. He was probably the whole reason for this. She was gone too._

"_Well I-"_

_The expression on her face as the bullet hurt her was unpleasant. An angel born from hell. What were the odds? She is too soft to handle of this. However it didn't matter there are bigger fish to fry and I can't be going soft just because of a girl. _

_A really cute girl with Grand Teton._

_Damn I got to stop thinking about that._

**Now back to the story:**

I was lying in a very soft bed, but I still ached. That once experience that I don't want to repeat. I looked down at my sister who was finally asleep after crying all night. She must be so tired from all that crying. I couldn't really move because have the bandages, but I was able to place a hand on her head and smooth out her hair a little. This mob stuff is some tough business. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said and then some guys in suits walk in followed by Sakura?

"Sakura" I said feeling confused

Sakura stared at me dumbfounded "You're the new Boss"

"Um…..y-y-yes"?

Sakura snorted "Oh you have got to be kidding me".

"H-How did you get in here" I asked. Neji tell me this place was secured.

"I walk in duh" she mocked and set herself down.

"The Hyuuga said they need my defense team and the Haruno are always there to help for the right price".

"So you're part of a mob too"

Sakura smiled "Well of course wasn't it obvious"?

I hang my head a little "Not really"

"Well I guess for a mouse like you I'm not surprise you haven't figured it out".

I froze "Figure what out".

Her smile turned evil "The Haruno are always there to help, but remember my dear stupid little mouse we only help those with the right price".

"So are you the one that shoot me" I accused feeling angry.

She laughed "No, but I think I know who"

"Who"

"The Akatsuki"

"Who that"?

"The only other big name mob clan"

"How many mob clans are there"?

"Lord didn't that cousin tell you anything"

I shooked my head.

"Well it a wonder then isn't it" she muttered to herself.

"There are three big name clans the Hokages, the Hyuuga, the Akatsuki, and there was a fourth one, but that clan is all wipe out".

"Do you know the name for the fourth clan"?

Sakura frowned a bit "No"

"But why would the Akatsuki want to kill me"

She stared at me like I was stupid or something "You have got to be kidding me, right".

I felt a bit embarrassed "Well what has the Hyuuga clan ever done to the Akatsuki clan"?

She sighed "It not what the Hyuuga done it what they have"?

"What"?

"Honestly didn't anyone tell you what your family business really was"?

"No" I sighed "They didn't"

"Well your family specializes in bio-weapon"

I was shocked and Hanabi was awake.

"What are you talking about the Hyuuga company was there to help people" she said.

"Well it true, but that was their cover up" Sakura said "Their true business was making bio-weapons and they were pretty damn good at it too".

"But you don't have any proof of these bio-weapons" Hanabi pointed out.

Sakura flipped a bit of her hair over her shoulder "Well of course not these bio-weapons are disguises as real people".

"You're wrong my father was a good man" I yelled at her, but inside I was shaking afraid that what she saying might actually be true. Neji and uncle never told Hanabi and me anything of what our father did at all.

"Huh a good man" she said "Well if your father was such a good man then why would he also use one of his own daughter as a test subject".

I flinched hurted by her words "You're wrong".

She began to walk over to my bed "I am I now".

Hanabi stood in front of me "Stay away from my sister".

"Hinata you know that bullet hitted your heart and yet you're still alive. How can you explain that"?

"No" I shook my head not wanting to hear.

She shoved Hanabi who was held back by her thugs "No normal human being would survive that kind of shoot, but you did"

"Stop" I scream "Let my sister go".

She grab onto one of my wrist "Listen little mouse" and she cut me.

"Aw" I clutched my arm where a deep cut began to disappear. I broke out sobbing.

"This is what the Akatsuki clan is after" she said and she signal her thugs to let Hanabi go.

I couldn't believe though even after the cut was gone.

"Hinata" Hanabi cried hugging me.

"Your father was a genius and was able to make a monster out of his own daughter" Sakura said "Well this kind of information like this people will pay big for this kind of stuff and not only that, but they could also created an army that would be unbeatable ".

"That is enough" Hanabi screamed and fired at Sakura.

"Bitch" she screams and fell onto the ground.

I snapped out of it and grab Hanabi "Ran".

I pushed the door down and ran as fast as I could. I ran till Hanabi and I couldn't breathe, but we're still inside. We collapse on the ground to catch our breath. I held Hanabi in my arms crying. I didn't want to believe Sakura's words, but the proof was undeniable. I was a freak who own father use as a test subject for destruction. Why would father do such a thing to me?

"Hinata, I'm sorry" Hanabi cried "I killed someone".

"No, no Hanabi you didn't kill anyone" I said trying to comfort her. She probably the only one I can trust now.

"I'm sorry I only wanted her to shut up and, and, and I'm sorry" she cried.

I cried along with her. She only 11 years old and today she fired a gun at someone. I never wanted any of this and I certainly didn't want Hanabi to suffer.

"I didn't want any of this" I whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Hanabi".

"Hey you okay"

I stood up hiding Hanabi behind me.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to frighten you" Naruto said smiling.

I stared at him. What was he doing here?

"Um so I see that you're okay that good" Naruto said.

"Why are you here" I finally asked.

"Oh" and he pulled out some flowers and handed them to me "I come here to the hospital and just wanted to see if you were okay and stuff, but the doctors said you weren't here".

I looked down at the flowers they were beautiful, but I didn't get it how did I end up in a public hospital?

"Hey is that you're sister" Naruto asked and I looked down a t Hanabi who stopped crying, but was clutching my clothes looking scared.

"Um yes" I answered.

"Hey I'm Naruto what your name" he smiled at her, but Hanabi hid her face in my clothes.

"Aw shy kid"

"Um Naruto"

"Yeah do you think you can give me a ride to my place"?

Naruto looked shocked "Hinata are you sure that okay"?

I nodded "Yes the doctors said I was fine".

He looked at me up and down "Well I guess, I mean that would explain why you were here at first……………..mmm okay, but I need to make a phone call first".

I sighed with relief my lie worked "Thank you".

"No problem, the exit that way okay and just waits for me outside kay"?

"Right" I held Hanabi's hand "Come on Hanabi we're getting out of here".

Hanabi squeezed my hand.

**MEANWHILE:**

Naruto pulled out his cell phone "Dude you are never going to believe who I just found".

Naruto pause listening to the person on the other line "No not Sakura I couldn't find her anywhere".

"No, I know"

"No, I mean I find her"

"No not her, the other one"

"Not Ino"

"No Hinata"

"Yep I did so. I giving her a ride"

"Yes I know where to go"

"No I'm not MAKING THIS UP"

"No it totally true"

"I can handle it"

"Fine I know I'll watch out for them"

"Yeah I got gosh I'm not stupid you know"

"What hey don't hang up on me"!

"No don't you dare", but the line went dead

"Stupid bastard" Naruto growled and slamming his phone shut before he head out "I'll show them who stupid".

**MEANWHILE:**

Neji walked into Hinata's room to not only find Hanabi gone, but Hinata too.

"You have better a good explanation as to why my cousins are missing"

Sakura smiled holding a banged arm "You're just lucky that brat of yours only grazed my arm"

Neji pulled out his own guns, but the thugs were at the ready "Where are they".

Sakura looked annoyed "Well how I'm I suppose to know all I did was tell Hinata what her daddy dearest does and she got all upset and that brat of her fire a gun at me and ran off".

"You did what" Neji yelled outraged.

"I told her the truth" Sakura said slowly "It about time she knew and honestly I don't know why you keep it from her. You know she would find out eventually".

"Why do that to her"

"She had the right to know why she was being chased and honestly with power like that I can see why the Akatsuki are after her".

"And so what you're jealous of her because of that" Neji said disguised.

Sakura glared at him and punched a nearby wall and crumble to pieces. The thugs slowly back away.

"I may not have the same powers as her Hinata father gave her" she hissed "But I am stronger then her thanks to that dear father of her done to me".

Neji glared back "You don't scare me".

She got up and stood in front of him "You should be" and she walk away followed by the thugs.

Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Where did you girls go".

**MEANWHILE:**

"Hey Gaara do you know a guy name Itachi Uchiha" Temari asked looking at some papers.

"No why" Gaara said working on his motorcycle.

"It says here that he a part of the Akatsuki clan" Temari said.

"Well good for him"

"It also says that he one of the two lone survives from the fourth missing clan"

Gaara pulled out from under his bike looking dead serious "Seriously"

"Yep"

"Who the other one"

"Um" Temari look over at the papers "Um some kid name Sasuke who apparently is about your age".

"You got a picture"

"No" she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him "But I got a picture of the older one".

Gaara's eyes widen when he saw the picture "Shit"

Kankuro walked in "What"?

"It he's a teacher at the school" Gaara explained.

"Shit are you seriously" Temari said.

"What" Kankuro asked "What going on".

"I need to go" Gaara said getting on his bike.

"I'm going over to look for the Hyuuga girls" Temari said running out and all that was left was Kankuro eating his sandwich.

"Why I'm I always out of the loop" he muttered to himself and went back inside to finish his sandwich.

**BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA IT ALIVE, IT ALIVE and man that took so long to type, but I hope you guys really enjoy.**

**Gramps: It would be even better if someone was naked**

**BB: Heck no**

**Kitty: Oh Itachi should have been naked**

**BB: Over his dead body**

**Gramps: Isn't he already dead**

**Kitty: HE'S NOT DEAD**

**BB: Right -_-**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE CHECK THIS COOL KITTY'S ACCOUNT: Takara ****Makoto**

**She a wonderful little kitty with some great stories and if you visit her account I'll give you guys, cookies! Come on you know you can't resist the deliciousness of a cookie and plus her stories are GOOD. You won't be bored! **


	14. Chapter 14

**IT SO SAD, my vacation from school is almost over and then I'll have to go to school. The absolute horror!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But anyways as a farewell to my wonderful vacation I decided to update and beside with school coming back I don't think I can update as much as I would like so better start early and I'm sure all of you guys are dying to know what will happen next. And a random fact about my school, there are actually teachers there that are called Mr. HURT and Ms. DIES. I am NOT making this up.**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Do you know who I think I am53 (I am so sorry I didn't mention you last chapter)**

**Takara ****Makoto **

**Kasumi9-9**

**Bella the Enchantress**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER**

**Gramps: Kids don't drink and drive and if the commercials on the TV that have been broadcasting on air for the past three weeks aren't getting that message through your heads then you people are idiots and you all should-**

**BB: GRAMPS!**

**Gramps: What?**

**BB: that enough**

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

"_Hey Gaara do you know a guy name Itachi Uchiha" Temari asked looking at some papers._

"_No why" Gaara said working on his motorcycle._

"_It says here that he a part of the Akatsuki clan" Temari said._

"_Well good for him" _

"_It also says that he one of the two lone survives from the fourth missing clan" _

_Gaara pulled out from under his bike looking dead serious "Seriously"_

"_Yep"_

"_Who the other one"_

"_Um" Temari look over at the papers "Um some kid name Sasuke who apparently is about your age"._

"_You got a picture"_

"_No" she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him "But I got a picture of the older one"._

_Gaara's eyes widen when he saw the picture "Shit"_

_Kankuro walked in "What"?_

"_It he's a teacher at the school" Gaara explained._

"_Shit are you seriously" Temari said._

"_What" Kankuro asked "What going on"._

"_I need to go" Gaara said getting on his bike._

"_I'm going over to look for the Hyuuga girls" Temari said running out and all that was left was Kankuro eating his sandwich. _

"_Why I'm I always out of the loop" he muttered to himself and went back inside to finish his sandwich. _

**Now back to the story:**

Just breathe deeply now you can do this. I told myself. Hanabi and I were still in Naruto's car at a gas station. Naruto said he needed to make a pit stop. So while he was out Hanabi and I got to planning. There was a police officer who I think was a man. He or possibly she had long blond hair, but there was a side bang that cover one eye and what I could tell from here his or hers eyes were blue. We realize we couldn't go home That the first place where they would look for us and we certainly couldn't talk to the police officer because that police officer might be working for a mob already. So in the end I had to try and seduce Naruto to get us far away from this city as possible the only problem is……….HOW IN THE WORLD I'M I GOING TO SEDUCE SOMEONE WHEN I FAINT WHEN EVER I SEE HIM!

"Okay all you have to do is just flash a little cleavage" Hanabi advised.

"Where did you learn that words" I asked.

Hanabi shrugged "Neji had a DVD of girls gone wild in his sock draw".

"Hanabi do you even know what they mean"

"No why"

I felt my cheeks getting really hot "I can't do this".

"Yes you can and beside you're the only one here with the boobs that can do it" Hanabi encouraged.

Why do people always talk about my boobs? I had a personally too you know.

"But Hanabi let face it I'm not sexy" I said in defeat.

Hanabi then started to attack me.

"Ah Hanabi what are you doing" I screamed trying to get her off me.

"You have to gain some confident in yourself Hinata and you're not going to get that if you're all gloom and doom" Hanabi yelled back.

"Well it kind of hard to try to when you're attacking and remember Hanabi please I'm still in a hospital gown and these things rip really" but the sound of something being ripped echo in my ears before I even knew it.

"What just ripped" Hanabi asked.

I finally managed to push her off and saw that they front of my gown was ripped.

"Hanabi" I scolded.

"It can't look that bad" Hanabi scoffed.

Just when I was about to replied the door open.

"Does anybody need anything" Naruto asked.

And without thinking I screamed.

"Whoa what happening" Naruto said panicking as other people started to investigate.

"Naruto no" I said as I tried to back away while trying to cover my front.

"What is there something in the car" He asked.

Naruto lean in a bit to see if there was something wrong in the car, but when he got too close. So I slapped him by impulse.

"Oh no" I said as I watch him hit the ground.

"What happen" Hanabi asked "Do you just slapped someone"?

"I accidently hitted Naruto" I explained as I lean over to see if he was okay. He was, but he was still on the ground. Maybe I slapped him a bit too hard.

"Why do you do that"?

"I didn't mean to I panic" I leaned back into the car "I really screw this up"

"Everything alright madam" a police officer has came over and when he saw Naruto on the ground and me with a ripped up gown I know this could lead to trouble.

Naruto finally come to "What just happen", but then the police officer grab Naruto by his collar and started to scream at him.

"Sir you are under arrest for attempt rape, kidnapping, and assailment"

"What wait no officer you got it all wrong"!

Oh no I got to do something.

"No wait please sir" I had to get out of the car and follow them to the police officer's car in my ripped up gown, but I couldn't let Naruto go to jail for something he didn't do.

"I'm sorry madam for what happen. I'll send for help right away" the police officer told me.

"No you don't understand. Naruto my friend he didn't assault anyone" I tried to explain.

"It true officer" Naruto back up.

"Silent midget" the police officer barked.

"Naruto was just giving me and my sister a ride home and when he came back to the car. He surprise me and I overreacted"

"I see" the officer nodded "But what about your ripped up gown".

"That would be my fault officer" Hanabi said "I'm blind and I guess I didn't notice that I ripped my sister's gown".

The officer thought it over and turned over to Naruto "What are these girls' names".

"Um Hinata Hyuuga and that her little sister…………..um" he paused.

"He doesn't know me very well officer we just met" Hanabi said.

The officer looked satisfied "Alright you're free to go, but remember punk I'll be watching you".

Naruto nodded violently and ran out of the officer's car as soon as the hand cuffs were off.

"Oh thank you Hinata" he screamed and hugged me while he stood on his knees "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YO-"

Hanabi kicked him in his face "Alright that enough you pervert".

"Ow" Naruto complained "Why did you do that".

"Because you're idiot that why" Hanabi said and I led her back to the car.

After making sure she buckled up. Naruto hand me a jacket.

"What this for" I asked.

Naruto blushed "It to cover up your um you know".

"Oh" it was my turned to blush "Thank you".

He rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smiled "No problem thanks again from saving me from jail".

I smiled back. This was too good to be true.

"If you two lovebirds are done I would like to go" Hanabi complained inside.

And now the moment was ruin again.

"Alright, alright you little brat we're going gosh" Naruto said starting up the car.

"Oh wait Naruto" I called.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Well my sister and I need to……….um"

"Need to what"?

"Well I was wondering if you could….."

"She wants to know if you could do us a favor" Hanabi said for me.

Naruto smiled "Sure no problem".

"Oh thank you we need to go and to this address" I said while writing down the address. Hanabi and I would be safe there.

Naruto looked at the address I wrote "Whoa that pretty far. You are sure about this, Hinata"?

I nodded and he shrugged "Okay here we go".

"Finally" Hanabi sighed.

**MEANWHILE**

The police officer watch them drove off for five minutes till he follow them. He made a call on his cell phone.

"The girls are on the move, um" he said into the phone.

"Excellent don't lose them" the other person on the other line said.

"Yeah boss um" he replied.

**MEANWHILE**

Temari and Gaara headed home when there was no sign of the Hyuuga girls anywhere.

"I couldn't find them" Temari said sadly "I look everywhere".

"Itachi wasn't at school either or anywhere that I search" Gaara said bring even more bad news.

"We're out of chips, guys" Kankuro adding the worst news to them.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS" Temari screamed at him.

"Well how I'm I suppose to care if I'm not in the loop" Kankuro argued.

"Well you two shut up" Neji said standing in their doorway.

"What do you what" Gaara asked angrily.

Neji glared at him "As much as I hate you ask I need your help".

"But we already tried looking for the girls" Temari explained.

"I know where they are though" Neji said.

Gaara perked up a bit "Where".

"They're with Naruto" Neji scowled.

"Who that" Kankuro asked.

"Isn't he a kid at your school" Temari question.

"Yeah" Gaara answered.

Neji rolled his eyes "That the least of our worries take a look at this".

He handed a photo to Temari.

She study the photo "Hey isn't this another one of your classmate, Gaara".

Gaara looked at the photo. "It looks like him except the guy at the school looks like a complete dork with huge round glasses".

"He's kind of cute" she commented.

"That is Sasuke Uchiha" Neji informed.

"No shit" Kankuro asked standing up now to look at the photo.

"Is he dangerous" Gaara looked at Neji.

"Yes and if he's been hanging around Hinata then he must be up to something" Neji seat down.

"Well you know who they're with why not track them" Kankuro pointed out.

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm on it and we have to wait for the tracker".

"They who" they all asked.

There was a loud banging on the door.

"Neji, man are you in there" a guy outside called out along with a dog barked.

"It us" another guy called.

**DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time. And yes Ukases is Sasuke or who I like to call duck-butt or dragon. But I really like duck-butt better don't you? Till next time- **

**Kitty: But Sam**

**BB: What?**

**Kitty: Where my naked Itachi?**

**BB: Kitty, let get one thing straight here there will be no nudity in this story if I can help it.**

**Gramps in the nude: Hey Sammy I'm ready for my sponge bath**

**BB covers her eyes: MY EYES I'M BLIND**

**Kitty: And you said you would prevent nudity in this story**

**Gramps: I want my sponge bath**

**Random fangirls: We'll give you a sponge bath Gramps**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm so evil yes oh so evil and cruel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!But anyways are you ready to read a new chapter of HELP ME! Because if you guys are good for you because I almost didn't want to make it today, but the thought of Kitty using her Kitty look on me because I wouldn't update guilt me into doing it. Yes people she is cute, but underneath all that cuteness lies something evil and perverted. **

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto (Kitty we both know that lies under that cute face of yours so don't even try to deny)**

**Do you know who I think I am53 (Why yes that you be embarrassing, but the thought makes me want to laugh too)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER, but I wish I own my own personal library. **

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

"_I know where they are though" Neji said._

_Gaara perked up a bit "Where"._

"_They're with Naruto" Neji scowled._

"_Who that" Kankuro asked._

"_Isn't he a kid at your school" Temari question._

"_Yeah" Gaara answered._

_Neji rolled his eyes "That the least of our worries take a look at this"._

_He handed a photo to Temari._

_She study the photo "Hey isn't this another one of your classmate, Gaara"._

_Gaara looked at the photo. "It looks like him except the guy at the school looks like a complete dork with huge round glasses"._

"_He's kind of cute" she commented._

"_That is Sasuke Uchiha" Neji informed._

"_No shit" Kankuro asked standing up now to look at the photo._

"_Is he dangerous" Gaara looked at Neji._

"_Yes and if he's been hanging around Hinata then he must be up to something" Neji seat down._

"_Well you know who they're with why not track them" Kankuro pointed out._

_Neji pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm on it and we have to wait for the tracker"._

"_They who" they all asked._

_There was a loud banging on the door._

"_Neji, man are you in there" a guy outside called out along with a dog barked._

"_It us" another guy called._

**Now back to the story:**

I couldn't remember the last time I was on a road trip. Granted that it just my sister, Naruto and I. It was a long journey was now and again Naruto and I talked. It turns out he was an orphan too. Both his parents died when he was really little, but luckily someone was already taking care of him. He loves ramen and he planning to go into politics once he grows up.

"Yeah, but the old lady complains I'll never gets into politics because of my grades.

I shook my head "I think you'll be a great politician when you grow up".

He looked a bit bashful "You think so".

I smiled "I know so".

"Ew gags me with a spoon" Hanabi whined in the back.

"Hey shut up you little turned" Naruto hollered back.

"Oh and what are you going to do" Hanabi answered back.

"Gesh I'm driving you guys all the way out here and this is the thanks I get"

"Just because you're driving us doesn't mean you get to hit on my sister you pervert"

"Hanabi" I converse "Please we're not flirting".

Though I kind of wished we were.

"Yeah I wouldn't flirt with her" Naruto said.

The car went silent.

"No wait that not what I meant" He said realizing what he just said.

Hanabi wacked him with her walking stick "You jerk how dare you insult my sister like that".

"Hey stop ow I didn't mean to ow I'm driving here ow" He complained while I sighed.

I guess I'm just fooling myself Naruto would never be interested in me. I looked outside my window and saw a couple of cars out. I thought I saw a black motorcycle, but when I looked again it was gone. It must have been my imagination.

"Ow Hinata Help" Naruto screamed as we scurried.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Yo, Neji where Hinata" a browned hair and brown eye guy asked with a huge dog trailing after him.

"He doesn't know you idiot that why he called us" another guy said who had most of his face cover and had dark sunglasses on.

"Guys this is Kiba the one with the dog and the creepy looking guy is Shino they're friends" Neji explained.

"Man" Kiba plopped himself on the ground as the huge dog set next to him "I can't believe you lost your cute little cousins Neji for shame".

Neji glared at him "I didn't lose them. They're on the run".

"So who are the girls with now" Shino asked?

"Wasn't it Nartoe" Kankuro guessed.

"No I think it was Narutap" Temari argued.

"It's Naruto" Neji corrected.

"Okay" Kiba said.

"So do you have any ideas where they might be headed" Shino asked.

"I have an idea" Neji thought "Hinata found out about the family business so…"

"She might want go back to her roots to find some answers" Gaara finished.

"Well damn if you guys figured it already then why called us" Kiba complained.

"It because they're worried about some dumb ass kid" Kankuro sounding uninterested.

"That dumb ass kid is one of the two remaining survives of the Uchiha clan" Temari informed.

Kiba whistled "Wow that is huge".

"Alright we'll help" Shino started to head out for the door "But we're going to need some help from our people".

Neji and the other follow "I don't care so long we get the girls back".

Kankuro was left behind "I guess it just me and the TV tonight".

Temari opened the door "Get your butt in the car now you asshole".

Kankuro jumped up "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, dang".

**MEANWHILE:**

Hanabi fell asleep during the car drive with her head on my lap. We stopped again for snacks and restroom break and I thought it was safer for Hanabi and Naruto if I sat in the back.

"She's pretty strong girl isn't she" Naruto said.

I smiled and played with Hanabi's hair "Yes and she always try to hide anytime she cries".

"Aw that not right" Naruto looked back at me in the review mirror.

"I got this friend who always cry like every day because he so happy about youth and stuff. I one time asked him though if he was ever embarrassed crying in front of everybody do you know what he told me"?

I shrugged.

"He was proud of his tears because he knows that he strong enough to be unafraid to show people his tears" Naruto smiled "I always thought that was gay, but you know it feels pretty good to cry sometimes when you got someone holding your hand".

I blushed at how intense his gaze was "You're good parson Naruto".

"Ah" he looked away "Well yeah thanks".

Then I finally saw it "Naruto we're here".

"What" and he slammed the brakes.

I quietly got out of the car. After so many years it was still as beautiful and grand as I remember it. It was home. The home that mom and dad lived in with Hanabi and me. It almost made me cry to see it, but I was overcome with peace to see that it still stands.

"Hey Hinata are you going in" Naruto asked.

I turned around "Yes".

"Oh" he looked down at Hanabi "Do you want me to wake her".

Hanabi must be sleepy from the drive. It usually happens and I really didn't want to disturb her napping after such a long day.

"No, but do you think you could watch over her" I asked.

Naruto gave me the thumbs up "No problem".

"Thanks" and I rushed towards the house. I can finally find some answers to all this and maybe find a way to get out of it. Once again I thought I saw something, but there wasn't anything there. Maybe I should take a nap too. Entering the house it almost made me felt right at home. It was all so dusty and bare, but it still felt like home to me. I didn't have time to remiss so I quickly head straight for daddy's office. There must be something in there. I was so excited. I might finally get the chance to understand this whole chaotic mess and find out if Daddy really just used me and Sakura for his own purpose. However when I got to his office everything was a mess.

"Oh wow" I muttered and started to look the mess. Random papers, cheeseburger wrapper, gum, papers, papers, and more papers. I sighed after 30 minutes of looking. This was idiotic of course people would look through his office first. So daddy would never hide anything important in here. So if daddy would hide something of great important where would he……..

"I got" I shouted and headed straight for mom and dad's room. Mom's dresser was still here which was very good. I head straight for her underwear drawer and after a couple minutes of looking I found his journal. Mom always hides the important stuff for dad so it was perfect.

"Finally I might get some answers here" I said happily.

"Well you could have asked me" a voice said from the doorway.

I turned around to see ""?

"Please Itachi just fine" he said walking towards me.

I clutched the journal closer to me "What do you want".

He stopped when he notice I tense up "I only want to help Hinata I'm a friend".

"So why are you here" I asked again.

"I couldn't' help you in the school so I followed you here".

The black motorcycle

"I'm not giving you the journal" I said hoping my voice didn't give away how scared I was.

"Hinata please" he plead "I'm not going to take anything away from you, but you must listen-"

All of a sudden I heard Hanabi shouting and I quickly ran towards the window. She was being taking away by some strange people. I open the window.

"Hanabi" I shout after.

"Hinata" she cried waving her arms wildly.

"It her" I heard someone shouted.

Itachi grabbed me from the window "You can't help her now".

I struggled against "I have to save my sister".

"No you can't they'll take you away" his gripped was strong, but that wasn't going to stop me. Without thinking I nail him where it hurts the most. Those woman defense classes are useful after all. Itachi's gripped fell and I escape.

I rushed out of the room, but saw someone coming up. I quickly ran towards the other way and head out the back door. I saw that they were driving away with Hanabi and Naruto.

"No" I screamed trying to chase after them, but they were too far.

A guy suddenly grabs me from behind.

I then flipped him over and started to run. I need to find a way to follow them.

"Stop right here" someone yelled behind me, but there was no way I was stopping.

A pair of arms circled me and dragged me away "That really hurt you know" Itachi grunted.

"Let me go" I said.

He suddenly pushed me towards the ground as something exploded. I cover my head and then everything turned smoky.

"We have to go now" he said.

As we got up someone grab my ankle and I kicked whoever in the face, but fell in the process. Itachi had to pick me up and carry me to his ride.

"Hold on" he said as he race out of there before anyone else could grab me. I looked behind and saw my house my home and the last thing that Hanabi and I could remember Dad and Mom by. It was all gone up in fire and smoke. It was all gone now. I cried it was all gone.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Hinata" I kept screaming as I cried.

Where is she where my sister? Who taking me where that idiot who was driving us?

"Hanabi" I heard him called out. I didn't know what I was whacking, but I started to swing my walking stick around.

"You idiot where Hinata? Where my sister" I screamed.

"Hanabi please ow" he shouted.

Then someone grabs my walking stick and took it away. I cried even more, but I refuse to go down without a fight.

"Please calm down" a woman's voice spoke "We'll get your sister too, but right now I suggest you try to calm down right now or else".

**Okay well that the end of that chapter and why yes I know who know that Daddy Hinata keep things in his wife underwear drawer. *Gasp* the pervert. But anyway I'll update as soon as I can and I hope you have enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy typing down Itachi getting hit in the balls. See ya next time!**

**Preview: (This is a preview for the next chapter and I didn't get to squeeze in Kitty's naked Itachi so I decided since I got to type that he got hit in the balls. I'll let Kitty FINALLY have that naked scene. I'm going to need a REALLY BIG barf bag after this). Enjoy because I'm sure I'm not:**

I looked around the house. It was very plain and there wasn't much in here. However there were some pictures. I stopped to go look at them when the door open.

"Hey weasel-boy, I need to talk to you" a blue skinned man who closely resembles a shark appeared.

I screamed "AH A TALKING SHARK".

"Whoa girly" the man raised his hands up "I'm not a shark".

Itachi rushed out still wet "What going on"?

I turned around……biggest mistake apparently Itachi rushed out of his shower and well. I fainted after that because……..he was naked right in front of me!

**(I know it sucks, but hey it a preview)**

**Gramps: Honestly I never known my granddaughter was such a pervert.**

**BB: Well who reads the playboy?**

**Gramps: Hey that is a classic **

**BB: Well is sure isn't classy**

**Gramps: Go to your room young lady**

**BB: You're not even my grandfather**

**Tobi: Gramps got burned. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Have you ever had a craving so bad that it almost torture? Because one time I had this craving for a chocolate milkshake, but I couldn't get it and so there were a lot of fast food signs reminding me ever so nicely about how I COULDN'T GET A FREAKING MILKSHAE! But anyways I finally got it!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto (Well duh I have to thank her every time because she awesome that way)**

**Do you know who I think I am53 (Thank you big time and I'll be sending you a pie to you……unless you don't like pie then send it back and I'll be glad to eat it and send you something else)**

**alexa157**

**wickedlover-36**

**inadey**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER, but right now I could really go for a milkshake right now!**

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

"_Hinata" I kept screaming as I cried._

_Where is she where my sister? Who taking me where that idiot who was driving us?_

"_Hanabi" I heard him called out. I didn't know what I was whacking, but I started to swing my walking stick around. _

"_You idiot where Hinata? Where my sister" I screamed._

"_Hanabi please ow" he shouted._

_Then someone grabs my walking stick and took it away. I cried even more, but I refuse to go down without a fight._

"_Please calm down" a woman's voice spoke "We'll get your sister too, but right now I suggest you try to calm down right now or else"._

**Now back to the story:**

"Kiba, Shino please explain why I'm in the last place to find the girls" Neji hissed.

"Chill dude" Kiba said.

"We need to talk to some of our people" Shino explained.

"Well I guess it was a good thing that the Temari and her brothers decided to look for the girls on their own" Neji muttered.

Kiba slapped his back "Well there looking at the bright side".

Shino throw in his support "We'll be able to find the girls in no time".

"PERVERT" Hanabi screamed and for once Neji was glad to hear the sound of Hanabi's voice.

Neji ran over to Hanabi and swept her off her feet in a fierce hug.

"Wow" Kiba whistled "that was quick".

"Hey guys" Naruto said and to get punched in the face by Neji.

"The surprise keeps coming" Shino sighed.

"What the heck man" Naruto screamed as he cupped a sore cheek, but Neji grab him by the collar.

"Where the hell is Hinata" Neji asked in a deadly tone.

"Hinata is with some weirdo" Hanabi explained.

Neji dropped Naruto by surprise "What weirdoes".

"We believe the Akatsuki clan" a tall blond lady said in a suit.

"Hey granny I need an ice pack" Naruto complain walking over to her side, but was once again smack down to the ground.

"You ungraceful little punk I told you not to call me that" she yelled annoyed.

"Well someone better explain to me what going on" Neji commanded.

"Well in a nutshell" a spiky black hair guy started "Your cousins are the last remaining heir to the Hyuuga clan who support an underground mob clan that specializes in bio-weapons. The eldest daughter is Hinata Hyuuga age 17, 5'4, bust size-"

"Whoa how do you know about that kind of stuff" Neji interrupted.

"Shikamaru is one of our best researchers and strategist in our company" the blond lady said.

Neji glared at him "Okay, but how did you find so much about the Hyuuga Clan".

Shikamaru yawned "You date bases are troublesome to find and much of the stuff is already delete, but I get around".

Neji crossed his arms "What else do you know about the Hyuuga Clan".

"In short I know what the Akatsuki want" he said.

"But we already know what they want" Shino pointed out.

"I even know" Hanabi spoke up.

"Well gesh tell me before I waste all that oxygen" Shikamaru complain "I also know when and where they're planning their next move and I'm 85% sure Hinata well be there".

"Great" Neji said "Just tell me when and where and I'm out".

"Well hold on now you can't go by yourself" the blond lady said.

"Look I thank the Hokage clan for helping, but"

"We're not just helping you out of the plan goodness of your hearts Neji" the blond lady stopping Neji in mid sentence.

Neji glared at her "What do you guys want".

The blond lady turned stern and looks directly into Neji's eyes "You know what we want".

**MEANWHILE:**

Mother, Father I know you taught me to never trust strangers and to never ever go with them to their vehicle and certainly not to their houses especially when they're older then you. Mother, father I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry because right now I'm in the showering in a shower that is not my, but my teacher's who apparently is not who he seems to be and we're alone together in his house. Once again I'm really sorry. A knock on the door disturbs my silent prayers of forgiveness to my parents.

"Hinata" Itachi said "I'm leaving some clothes in the bathroom okay".

"Thank you" I squeak out as I lean into the farrest shower corner from the door.

It not that I'm scare of Itachi……well okay maybe a little, but this situation was unbecoming and I need a way to get out and find my sister. Oh lord and Naruto too, I hope they're okay.

I stopped that shower as soon as I knew that he was gone. I looked at the clothes he leaf me and they weren't really much. It would be silly to except him to find a bra, but still I wish he kind have. All that was there was a large black shirt and long boy shorts. I guess it better then walking naked around the place. They were a little more than just big on me, but they will do. I step out of the bathroom and Itachi was speaking to someone on the phone.

"Yes I know" he paused to listen "I know everything will be fine".

"I'm fine" he listen and all of a sudden he slammed the phone down making me jump.

"Oh so you're done" he asked noticing me.

I quickly nodded my head. He took a step closer to me, but I took a step back. He must have notice my discomfort because he didn't try to step any closer.

"I'm going to take a shower so just make yourself at home" he said.

"Um thank you" I mutter looking up at him. He was so much taller than me. Curse my short height it so darn hard to talk to people when they're looking down at me. Suddenly Itachi patted my head.

"You still the same huh" he muttered.

"Huh" I said confused.

He shook his head and walk off, but I could have sworn he was smiling or maybe it was the lighting. I didn't get a chance to think it over when my stomach growled. I must be hungrier than I thought. I walked inside the kitchen and was shocked about how little food there was. There was barely anything in the pantry and the fridge was full of take out and expired food. Still I managed to find some paste and tomato sauce. I was so hungry as I cooked I almost drooled into the pot as I stir.

I taste tested it to make sure it was finish "Mmmm needs some salt", but when I turned around a man was standing behind me.

"Mmmm" he said "Something smells good".

He was completely blue, had gills on his face, and had very sharp teeth that he was showing as he smiled. I did the only thing that was logical at this point. I screamed.

"AH THE SHARK MAN GOING TO EAT ME"!

The shark man's eyes widen "Whoa girlie I'm not going to eat anyone".

I try to run, but he was blocking my way.

"Girlie you need to chill. I'm not going to eat you" he tried to grab me, but I screamed and throw my dist into his face.

He swing sideways and I ran as fast as I could. I really hope that was a good punch because that really hurted my hand. However I ran into something solid. It had arms that wrap around me and they were wet.

"What going on here" Itachi asked.

I blushed for three embarrassing reasons. One Itachi was holding me. Two he was wearing nothing and three because I fainted.

MEANWHILE:

"Ow" Kisame moaned rubbing his jaw "That girl hits pretty hard".

I held Hinata close thankful that she was fainted or else this was going to be way more awkward then it needs to be.

"What are you doing here" I asked bringing her to my room.

"Well the boss wants you to come to an important meeting, but" Kisame flashed me a cheeky smile "I'll tell him you a little occupied".

I threw a random kitchen knife at him, but he dodged it.

"Damn I was kidding"

"Well don't I'm under a lot of stress now"

"Really now"

I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes "Okay okay I get it".

I set Hinata down and went to finding some clothes. I really should think about getting some more clothes.

"So" Kisame begin "Who the girl".

He was leaning in the door way.

"Hinata Hyuuga".

"WHAT" he fell?

He stared wide eye at me "You can't be serious".

"As serious as you are blue" I answered.

"Whoa you get to tell the boss".

"No" I said rather too forcefully.

"Why not Itachi this is huge"

"Because Kisame I got some unfinished business to attend to"

He looked concern "Is it about your brother".

I paused for a moment and Kisame sighed.

"Okay man look I won't tell anyone about the Hyuuga girl, but what about the meeting"?

I looked back at him "Well just tell them I have a guest at my house".

He smiled "The guys are never going to leave you alone about this".

I shrugged "I don't care".

"Yeah well" his smiled got wider "She is pretty hot".

Kisame left my house in a rush after I start throwing objects at him.

"Possessive much" he yelled back at me as he ran.

I am not possessive. I'm just protecting her.

**I FEEL REALLY GROSS RIGHT NOW! Ew I can't believe I wrote about a naked guy. Don't get me wrong I like guys, but I really hate this guy. But anyways hope you enjoy another embarrassing chapter of HELP ME! Oh well the embarrassment ever end? No……no it will not. Au revoir!**


	17. Chapter 17

**MWHAHAHAHAHA I have come back from the dead and man guys never go there without your handy dandy travel guide and soap…..lots of soap, but anyways let gets this story on the road. Huzzah**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto (she my robin to my batman)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER,**

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

"_Okay man look I won't tell anyone about the Hyuuga girl, but what about the meeting"?_

_I looked back at him "Well just tell them I have a guest at my house"._

_He smiled "The guys are never going to leave you alone about this"._

_I shrugged "I don't care"._

"_Yeah well" his smiled got wider "She is pretty hot"._

_Kisame left my house in a rush after I start throwing objects at him._

"_Possessive much" he yelled back at me as he ran._

_I am not possessive. I'm just protecting her._

**Now back to the story:**

"Mmm mom" Hanabi moaned as I stared down at her. I really screwed up big time for these girls.

"Um" there was a loud crash behind me. I turned around to see the blond idiot lying on the ground. Hanabi wasn't awake, but I glared at him all the same.

"Huh sorry" he whispered and walked over to me.

"What do you want pig" I asked.

Naruto looked a bit crestfallen "I just wanted to talk and say I'm sorry about Hinata".

I stood up swiftly knocking the chair down not really caring if I woke up Hanabi or not.

"You have no right to talk about her with me" I growled, but he didn't back down.

"Look I know it was my fault that she got kidnapped, but I'm not going to let this go" he said firmly.

"You have no idea what trouble you'll get yourself into boy" I said gravely.

"So" he challenged "I'm not scared".

"Has anyone told you what the mafia war really about" I asked.

He back down a bit "Well no, but".

"Enough said" I snapped back at him "A loser like you wouldn't understand".

A hand grabs my "Neji".

I turned around shocked. Hanabi just called me Neji for the first time.

"I think the loser and I have the right to know what going on" she said.

"Hanabi" I squeezed her hand in reinsurance, but she squeezed even harder.

"My sister and I have been in the dark about this for too long and now to gone. I think it time I knew" she said.

I sighed "Fine".

She smiled "And the idiot gets to listen too".

"SCORE" he cheered.

"You really are starting to push it Hanabi".

She squeezed "You're the best Neji".

Damn she just as cute as Hinata with her darn Kitty Look.

"So start explaining now Neji" Naruto whined.

I quickly smacked his head "Show some respect".

"Ow" he moaned, but settles down.

"Okay" I breathe "Here how it went. The Hyuuga clan has always been a mafia gang for centuries. We specialized with science. We can make all sorts of weapons to hand guns, machine guns, killer robots".

"Whoa wait killer robots" Naruto shocked.

"It a very profitable business so we can spurge" I continue "But we were best with bio-weapons. Weapons disguised as humans. My uncle was the best at handle all of this, but there was one secret that was never meant to be discover".

"What was it" Hanabi asked.

"He found a way to prolong life"

Naruto gasp "You mean he can bring back someone from the dead or immortality".

"Um no he just found a way to prolong life like if someone was dying from a deadly disease. He could cure that person, but as for immortality. I doubt it takes just one dose to heal someone two doses to double someone's life, but three doses can kill someone".

Naruto paled "Man freaky".

I rolled my eyes "You have no idea".

"But wait" he said "Does that mean that Hinata took a dose".

"Well yeah"

"So daddy was just really trying to save Hinata" Hanabi stated "Daddy not evil".

"But wait" Naruto yelled "Is there anymore of this stuff".

I glared at him and he shrunk back.

"No it was too dangerous to kill so he destroy all clues, files, and test subjects".

"He killed people" Naruto accused.

"He killed lb rats you idiot" I snapped.

"Oh, but wait a minute what about Hinata" he pointed out "The Akatsuki clan must want her for the formula".

"Good job Sherlock" Hanabi said sarcastically.

"We got to do something" he screamed rushing out the door.

Hanabi and I were quiet for a moment.

"He ran out the room didn't he" she asked.

"Lord I don't get what Hinata see in that idiot"

"Well pervert they say love is blind"

"That ironic and what happen to Neji"?

"No I prefer calling you pervert"

"So much for Neji"

MEANWHILE:

I woke slowly feeling warm and snug. I really didn't want to move too content sleeping here. I curled up closer to the pillow next to me sighing contently.

"I'm not a pillow you know" I heard Itachi say.

I cracked my eyes open looking up at him. He was staring back at me.

"Hey"

I screamed and fell off the bed.

"Well that new" he muttered as he ran over to my side.

"S-S-Sorry" I stuttered.

Itachi helped me up "It no big deal".

"How long was I asleep" I asked noticing it was dark.

"Five hours or three"

"Eh that long"

"You're pretty cute when you're asleep".

I blushed "Ah thank you".

He ruff my hair "You haven't changed at all".

"Huh", but there was a knocked at the door.

"HEY CHI CHI where hell are you" a guy from the next room call.

"Damn" Itachi cursed and pushed me into his closet "Stay there and be quiet".

I nodded and huddle to a corner.

"Hey weasel-dude didn't you hear us, un" another voice said.

"Aw Tobi missed Itachi so much" and there was a thud on a ground next.

"Don't hug me Tobi".

"Aw Itachi so mean" Tobi complained.

"We didn't see you at the meeting" a new guy said.

"We heard you got a hot babe at your house" a guy with a similar voice said.

"She left" Itachi explained.

"Aw too bad" Tobi said.

"Yeah I heard she was a real piece of art, un"

"Did you know" Itachi hissed.

The closet door open "Hey Itachi there a girl in your closet" a red hair teenager said with brown eyes.

Another came over and it was the police at the gas station, but he was wearing a different outfit.

"Dude that the Hyuuga girl, un".

"Tobi wants to see! Tobi wants to see" a guy with a mask over his face came over.

He looked like he was smiling "WOW she really pretty".

Itachi grab me and pulled me to his side "I'll take her to the leader".

"Hold up there fat head something ain't right here and I want to know what the hell is going on here" a guy with gray hair slick back said.

"It simple" he shook me "She was in my closet. I grab her and now I'm going to bring her to the leader. Got that you masochist".

"You want to die asshole" he shouted at him and I cringed.

"Aw you're scaring her Hidan" a guy who face was half black and white and who head was incase in a Venus fly trap.

I screamed "Stay away".

The blond and red head laughed.

"I think you scared her, un" the blond said.

The Venus fly trap guy lean in closer "Don't worry sweetie I don't bite".

I could control my impulse and kicked him way from me while screaming. He fell hard on the ground.

"Damn: the gray hair guy whistled "That some damn kicked".

The red head and the blond laughed harder.

"She a tough cookie" Tobi commented.

"Okay enough I'm taking her now" Itachi growled.

"Hey what your hurry" the red head said.

"We could have a bang with this girl" the blond said.

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Would you guys shut it" a woman in the door way said. She had dark hair and a flower in it. She was really pretty too.

"Konan" Itachi said "What are you doing here"?

"I've come to update you on the meeting you miss, but I see you've been busy".

Itachi's grip on my arm tightens a bit "I was just about to bring her to the leader".

"Good" she heads for the door "I'll update you on the way there".

"Tobi wants to ride shot gun"

"Man Konan"

"Bitch"

"There goes our fun"

And I couldn't help, but be a little happy that I wasn't going to hang out with those guys, but I felt worst heading towards this leader-person.

Itachi lean towards my ear "I'm sorry" and I looked up at him confused. He looked really sad, but turned his head away loading in another car as I went into another one.

"Ah Hinata Hyuuga" Tobi said, but in a different voice "It's been awhile".

**Oh the humanity where are the sand siblings? But anyway ways hope you enjoy the story and I hope to see you next time! ****A Tout Alor****! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Well hello there you wonderful people out there! I have finally updated. I know it so strange. You're probably wondering. WHERE THE HECK HAVE I BEEN! AND WHY IHAVEN'T I UPDATED SOONER! The answer: I'm really lazy. I know that a lame excuse, but to summer and I'm trying to enjoy it. Plus school is coming up soon and I haven't even work on my summer reading. Oh mommy! **

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER,**

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

_Itachi lean towards my ear "I'm sorry" and I looked up at him confused. He looked really sad, but turned his head away loading in another car as I went into another one._

"_Ah Hinata Hyuuga" Tobi said, but in a different voice "It's been awhile"._

**Now back to the story:**

I stare at the guy name Tobi "Who are you"?

Tobi laughed "I'm not surprise that you remember, but I meet you once when you and your sister were really little".

"But you" I clamped up wasn't he just in the house awhile back ago.

"Aw you and your sister were so cute. You look just like your mother" he said in a childish voice again.

I tried opening the door, but it was locked. Darn child safety lock.

"Now please Hinata don't struggle I would hate hurting that pretty little face of yours" he sighed.

"What do you want from me" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Well" he opens a can of soda "I'm guessing you already know about the family business, yes"?

I nodded while trying to figure a way out of here. Being a car with this guy made me feel really nervous even more nervous then I was back there in the apartment with all those strange people.

"Well" he offered me a can of soda which I decline "Have you ever hear of PLS"?

I shook my head. I was growing frustrated because all the plans that were coming to mind all ended badly.

"Aw PLS it a wonderful little thing that your father has come up with that prolongs life"

"You mean it can cure sick people"

"Not only that my little bunny rabbit, but it can also double the life of someone with only two doses".

A chill ran down my spine the way he was talking about this PLS sounded familiar.

"But what has that got to do with me"

Tobi sighed and place his soda down "Sadly the PLS was never place on the market and the Hyuuga clan never release any samples outside the family. In fact" he leaned closer to me which it made me lean back "They say they immediately destroy all traces, samples, and everything that had to do with PLS".

"So if that true why kidnap me" I asked dreading the answer.

"Why my dear little Hinata" his only eye seem to burn with something hunting.

"Don't you remember? When you were very young you experience heart failure and your parents had to bring you to the hospital. The doctors say you wouldn't last a whole year"

"Stop" I said as I was shaking. I didn't want to remember the rest anymore.

But he continues anyways "But then all of a sudden you got better, healthier in fact. The doctors say it was a miracle other say impossible".

"I was there to congratulate your recovery with your parents. They thank the doctors for their hard work and the medicine, but nobody was fool. Your father had a secret sash of PLS and he sue it all on you".

"You're crazy" I spited "There no way I could have taken a dose of this PLS. I still have heart problems".

Tobi rolled his eye "Silly girl that all in your head. You can't deny the fact that you are the only sample left that actually has the PLS. Your dear classmate Sakura told me so".

Sakura I almost forgot about her. Why would she side with such people?

"You can't except to actually get a real good sample" I protested.

Tobi snorted "Silly Hinata all we need is your blood. Your blood has combine with the PLS and as our research has shown. It even more potential".

"What do you mean"?

"Hinata, when was the last time you got sick".

I clammed up. Oh lord I couldn't even remember the last time I got sick. Even when my whole school was suffering an outbreak of the flu. I was one of the few that didn't get sick.

"I'm not giving up with a fight" I said trying to be brave. I got to get out of this. I can't rely on anyone. It was up to me.

"Cute, Hinata, but it just only you against Tobi and his minions" he laughed evilly "There no way to escape now".

MEANWHILE  
"I want everyone looking for Hinata Hyuuga now" Tsunade barked as everyone gets ready.

"I'm ready for action" Hanabi said as she tries to join the crowd, but I grab her collar before she could even get too far.

"Let go of me!" she screamed "I have to save me sister".

"You" Tsunade said poking her in the nose "Will stay here they already have one Hyuuga and I don't want to be going for a second one".

"But" she protest.

"Hanabi" I snapped "It won't do me or your sister any good if you got kidnapped too".

Hanabi fell silent for a moment. I thought I upset her till she hit me in the leg with her walking stick.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M LEAVING THE RECUSING OF MY ONLY SISTER IN THE AHNDS OF COMPLETE STRANGERS WHO ARE PART OF INTERNATIONAL MOB" she screamed.

"Don't worry short stuff" Naruto said coming by "Will save your sister and have her back here before you know".

Hanabi glared at no one partially "You sure".

"Believe it" Naruto promise and Hanabi actually cracked a smile.

Great another Hyuuga girl that fell for the idiot.

"Okay fine, but pervert here gets to go too and you" she pointed at me "You better keep me updated of what going on AND" she hugged me "You and Hinata better get back her safely".

I was so shocked. Hanabi was actually hugging.

I hugged her back "Will do".

"Alright, alright let break up this little hug fest and let get moving people" Tsunade said "Don't worry Neji nothing will happen to Hanabi".

"You better make sure" I said coldly and followed Naruto along with the search group.

"He's really possessives isn't he" Tsunade asked.

"You should see him when he's shopping with Hinata" Hanabi agreed.

MEANWHILE:

"You're crazy" I snapped back.

Tobi laughed evilly "Will of course I am I wear a freaking mask for heaven's sake and oh" he dig inside his bag and pulled out a fake mustache?

"Ah here we go" he picks it on "Now I am truly evil".

"Oh lord" I muttered "I'm going to die at the hands of a crazy person".

"MWHAHAHAHA and there nothing you can do about it" Tobi laughed while twirling the ends of his mustache.

"Want to bet" Ukases popping his head from the roof, but he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"AH FLOATING HEAD" Tobi screamed reaching for his gun.

"Hinata duck" he said and I cover my head as I heard loud guns shooting.

"Come one girly we got to go" I heard Temari said.

I looked and saw she was right next to me in another car.

"Wait what going on here" Tobi demanded.

"We're taking Hinata back" Ukases said coldly and grabbing my hand.

"Oh no you're not" Tobi said grabbing my other hand.

I kicked him in the face and he fly back.

"OWIE" Tobi screamed.

"Nice kick" Ukases said.

"WOULD YOU HURRY" Kankuro yelled he was at the wheel.

Ukases hurried me into the car just as Tobi started to shoot again.

"Sorry it took so long babe" Gaara said as he started to shoot back.

"Yeah you see we were looking for any trances of you to wh-"Temari punched Kankuro in the face.

"Just drive now" she barked and he hit the gas.

"Who are you people" I asked shaking violently. This was way too much in one day.

"Sorry" I guess we own you an explanation" Ukases said.

He looked so different without his big glasses.

"Ukases" I asked.

"No" he said and squeezed my hand. I hadn't realized he was still holding it.

"My real name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

**WOW I ACTUALLY UPDATED! Thought that would never happen huh? Well anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Help Me! I'm not sure when I will update next, but let hope I'll update more quickly. See ya Butterbiscuits!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well tomorrow the day my readers! Tomorrow I started school! OH THE ADULTERATED HORROR! But as a gift I decided to update ALL my stories. I figure why not! So enjoy! **

**SPECIAL NOTE: BEWARE OF SCENCES OF EXTREME SEXUAL TENSION!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto **

**ShokoraNushi**

**ThatGirl96 (You are totally awesome! Thanks so much for all the reviewing)**

**hyperaznmonkey12**

**629Spike**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER,**

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

_Ukases hurried me into the car just as Tobi started to shoot again. _

"_Sorry it took so long babe" Gaara said as he started to shoot back. _

"_Yeah you see we were looking for any trances of you to wh-"Temari punched Kankuro in the face._

"_Just drive now" she barked and he hit the gas._

"_Who are you people" I asked shaking violently. This was way too much in one day. _

"_Sorry" I guess we own you an explanation" Ukases said. _

_He looked so different without his big glasses._

"_Ukases" I asked._

"_No" he said and squeezed my hand. I hadn't realized he was still holding it._

"_My real name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" he said. _

**Now back to the story:**

"What" I asked again.

I must be hearing things. Yes the stress has gotten to me that all.

"What you heard was right Grand Teton" Gaara said loading a gun "He's one of the two reminding survives of the Uchiha clan".

"The other one being"

"Itachi" I finished for Kankuro.

"So I'm guessing you already met my brother" Ukases no Sasuke said.

I nodded "But how did you know".

He scowled at me "You're wearing his clothes".

"Mind explaining to us why" Gaara's gun was fully loaded.

"Oh" I felt my face immediately blush "W-w-well I um well you see I um"

I was a bit tongue tied this was a rather awkward situation.

"Do you sleep with him" Kankuro asked bluntly.

"No" I answered at a hat's drop.

"You see" Kankuro looked at his brother and Sasuke "She's fine".

They both turned around still scowling.

I sighed in relief. I was happy I was away from Tobi and that I was with my friends again. However I looked over that Sasuke. He looked so different from Ukases. Ukases had huge glasses that cover all his face, but now since the glasses were gone. He really was cute. (**AN: This sentence was so very hard to type**)

I blush at my thoughts, but there really was no denying it. The new name and face is going to take time getting use to.

"What are you staring at Hinata" Sasuke asked.

"Oh" I didn't realize he notice me.

"Well" I looked down at my fingers "I was just wondering where we're taking me".

"Somewhere safe that for sure" Temari said smiling at me from the review mirror.

"Ain't no way we're handing you to the bad guys" Kankuro said.

"You're safe with us" Gaara said with a small smile.

"Don't worry" Sasuke wrapped an arm around me "I'll protect you".

"Um" I looked away from him embarrassed "Thank you".

"There really is no need to thank me" he said.

I look back up him "But then why protect me".

His hand lifts my chin up so I would look directly into his dark black eyes.

"Let just say I'm keeping a promise I made to a princess while back"

I tore my chin away from his hand.

"Please don't tease me" I begged he was bursting my personal space bubble.

He leaned in closer "Who said I was teasing". Our faces were inches away and suddenly it was getting harder to breath.

"Wow you could cut the sexual tension with a butter knife" Kankuro muttered "Eh Gaara"

The sound of a can of soda being crushed was his only answer.

**MEANWHILE:**

I should have never agreed to Hanabi's demands. I was in the car with the blond idiot and he wouldn't shut up! He keep talking and talking. Sometimes I wasn't sure if was talking in code or in some nonsense. I mean what the heck does he mean by ripping the mayo!?!

"But anyways that how it done" he finished.

I felt like banging my head to the wall, but I was happy that he finished talking.

"Hey Neji" he asked.

Why must I be wrong?

"What" I grunted.

"Um" he held a hand at the back at his head "Do you know if Hinata likes anyone".

Ah hell no

"I mean because I know this guy that really likes her" he begin.

Please tell me this isn't happening I mourn.

"And he really shy about telling her" he continue on.

Is he really that dumb or was he blind like Hanabi.

"So he wanted me to ask you if you knew if Hinata like anyone" he asked softly.

I took a deep breath "Naruto".

"Yeah" he answered.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU" I yelled.

He cringed into his seat.

"OF COURSE HINATA LIKE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING"

"But I-" but I didn't let him finish.

"I MEAN IF ONLY YOU KNEW HOW LONG HINATA LIKE YOU" I throw my hands in the air "YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT" and then I was done ranting.

There was an awkward silent between for a long time.

"Well that great and all Neji, but I don't like Hinata" Naruto said.

I sat up straight "You don't".

He shook his head "I like someone else"

"Oh" well I'm embarrassed "So who the friend that like Hinata".

"My friend Ukases Achiuh" he answered.

"You're kidding" I bury my face in my hands.

"Nope" he said "He had pictures of her in his pocket and he followed her everywhere. Plus he wouldn't even talk to Sakura".

"You don't say" I said sarcastically.

"I know" he agreed 100%.

Why Hinata? Why chose this idiot?

"But so do you know" Naruto asked again.

"Know what" I snapped. I was really close to putting a gun in his mouth.

"Do you know if Hinata likes Ukases".

"Okay Naruto first I know no Ukases"

I held up a second finger "Second don't you think it's weird that this guy would have pictures had of Hinata in his pocket".

"Well" he muttered.

"Third isn't following everywhere called stalking and dangerous"

"Well what your point" he pouted.

Someone please shoot Naruto down.

"I'm saying that YOUR FRIEND IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS TO BEEN AND HINATA IS IN DANGER".

"Well she already in danger" Naruto pointed out.

I leaned back in my chair calling it quits. There just no winning with this airhead. Hinata where ever you are. I hope you're safe and that you don't mind that I kill your crush.

**Well wasn't that fun! Ah Naruto your dumbness was fun to write, but anyways. Thanks so much for reading and you can expect new updates by the end of this week for all my stories. Bye ya'll!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bored Bored Bored! So bored in fact I look at my stories and notice they were collecting dust. So I decided to update! Hurray for Boredom! So enjoy ye mateys and prepare to be blown away by ye tell of one blushing princess and that all the bad guys want! BUT NOT THAT WAY YOU PREVYS!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto **

**Kuroi Bara-676 **

**ThatGirl96**

**YingYang890**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER,**

**What happen last time on HELP ME:**

"_Do you know if Hinata likes Ukases"._

"_Okay Naruto first I know no Ukases" _

_I held up a second finger "Second don't you think it's weird that this guy would have pictures of Hinata in his pocket"._

"_Well" he muttered._

"_Third isn't following everywhere called stalking and dangerous"_

"_Well what your point" he pouted._

_Someone please shoot Naruto down._

"_I'm saying that YOUR FRIEND IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS TO BEEN AND HINATA IS IN DANGER"._

"_Well she already in danger" Naruto pointed out._

_I leaned back in my chair calling it quits. There just no winning with this airhead. Hinata where ever you are. I hope you're safe and that you don't mind that I kill your crush_

**Now back to the story:**

"Aw isn't she cute" Temari said "I always wanted a sister".

"What about us" Kankuro asked.

"What about you dorks" Temari snapped back.

"Eh whatever" and he went back to fixing the car.

"This is taking forever" Gaara complained.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't destroyed the engine we wouldn't be in this mess" I said annoyed.

He glared at me "This is much as your fault too, cochon" (pig in french)

The car sounded awful as Kankuro yank something from under the hood. At this point, things were hopeless. I need to get to the site, but I wouldn't make it on time with these idiots. Damn time was running out already!

**MEANWHILE:**

Blissful silence filled the car. I was finally able to relax a little. Well that was until Naruto opened his mouth again.

"Hey Neji" he asked.

"What" I hissed.

"Not to be a bother or anything, but can I get out from the trunk now"

"No"

"But it hot in here"

"Too bad with you in there we can sneak up a lot more quietly"

"Look if this is about your cousin. I'm sorry. I didn't know she had a crush on me"

"Are you blind or really just that blond"

"It actually my natural hair color"

I rubbed my temples. I should have gagged him. I look straight ahead of me and saw a stick figure standing on the road. I think it was a girl. She had pink hair and she still wasn't moving. I recognized her now. She was at the hospital with Hinata. I honked at her, but she still wouldn't move. I tried to move the other way, but just as I pass her. She grabs one side of the car and throws Naruto and me across the street.

"Holy Shit we're under attack" Naruto screamed.

The girl jumped onto the car with a gun in her hand.

"Get the blond idiot out of the trunk now"

"Sakura-chan is that you" this stick figure was the Sakura that Naruto liked?

"Get him out now" she commanded.

I didn't like her. She was bossy, but being a gentleman. I decided to put the car back in drive and throw her off the car. She fell off, but on her feet. She glared right back at me as I return the favor. She then ran straight for the car, but I moved as quickly as possible. Sadly stick figure throws something at the car thus taking half of the car off.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto cheered popping out from the hood.

She grab him by the collar and yelled at him "You idiot".

She hitted him repeatedly as she continues to yell.

"I told you before to watch out and look at happen. Orochimaru probably got a hold of Hinata we speak"

"I miss you too" he said smiling.

Well this is gross. I jump out of the car "Just what going on here"

Sakura gave me a funny look "Who are you"

I stop in my tracks "What do you mean"

She rolled her eyes "I mean that I'm asking who you are. I've never seen you before".

"But don't you go to school with Hinata" I asked.

"Sakura-chan is home-schooled by granny" Naruto explained.

"But then what about the pink hair girl at school"

"That is another of Orochimaru's minion sent to look like me"

"So all this time that girl who looks like you wasn't you"

"Well duh" she said.

"Then where have you been" I snapped back at her.

"I'm a part of research" she putted her hands on her hips.

"Sakura-chan mostly helps with the medical and research team at head quarters" Naruto said standing next to her.

"But then why let the evil double-ganger take your identify" I asked.

"We could just expose her. We've get in trouble" Sakura said.

"Plus this way Ino get more on the inside of what going on" Naruto beamed proudly at Sakura.

"Right" I muttered "But if you knew that was the fake Sakura why you flirt with her a lot".

"What" Sakura roared and turn to look at a sweating Naruto.

"Sakura-chan it not like that at all"

"Doesn't seem that way of what Hinata told me"

"You cheating bastard" Sakura pulled on some gloves "How could you cheat on me with my double-ganger".

"But she looks like you" naruto tried to explained "She has the same bad temper like you and the same flat-chested and slender figure"

A huge vein popped out from her huge forehead.

"Naruto" she screamed and punches square in the face. He went flying.

"That'll teach you to treat your girlfriend better" she yelled.

I sighed and decided to walk on foot. I need to get away from them. They're such a weird couple. Plus if what the real Sakura said is true. Then every major mobs now knows that the PLS. Still exists. Things have just got a lot more complicated.

**MEANWHILE:**

There was a phone ringing in the distance.

"Karin" I whispered.

"Yes sir" she answered.

"Get the phone"

"Yes sir"

She answered the phone "Hello" then squealed "Sasuke-kun, it been a while".

She paused "Aw, but we haven't talk in forevers".

Fangirls

"Oh fine" she whined and hand me the phone.

"Yes" I said.

"I'm going to need more time" Sasuke said.

I chuckled. He was always so blunt.

"Why is that" I asked.

"Car trouble" he said.

"I see, but would you rather I send someone over to help you"

"No" he answered immediately. I didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Now Sasuke-kun, we had a deal" I hissed.

"I know. I'll make sure I'll come, but I need more time".

I sighed. Sasuke was good at his job, but he was always a constant threat, but then again. I had other opinions.

"Very well" I said "You have three days".

"Good enough" and hanged up.

"Karin" I called.

"Yes sir"

"Call up the team and head where Sasuke is" I turned around in my chair to face her "I want you to watch over our fickle friend".

**It moments like these that just want you to pull out your hair. Is Sasuke good or bad? Who the heck was that? And why isn't my hot coco not here! Find out next time. Peace out ya'll!**


End file.
